


Purgatory

by Miss_Lv



Series: Monster Destiel AUs [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Consent Issues, Dean in Purgatory, Dean-Centric, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Feral Monsters, Heart Eating, Heat Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Tentacle Sex, Violence, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Purgatory Dean goes into heat every four years, attracting monsters from near and far to try and be the one to impregnate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> So the consent in this is skewed. Dean fights off his would-be mates until he's overpowered and forced to mate but then he enjoys it? Heat sex consent is messed up. 
> 
> This is also pretty violent and had graphic births and some gore so be warned!
> 
> Also, the main focus of this is Dean and his kids.

Dean can feel his control slipping.

His body is aching all over, his thighs burn as he runs and his feet scream on each impact. His sides are corded too tight and pull painfully. His throat is dry and raw, every breath he take burns on the way down and it only makes the hurt stronger.

The days and nights have blended together. When he first arrived he had kept careful track of the days. He had mapped out the land and found a hidden shelter in a low cliff to sleep in. There had been dry berries and bits of bark to chew on, water from the stream.

Now there was only the chase.

A low hanging branch caught him in the face; Dean turned instinctively to protect his eyes and so gained long scratches on his cheek and neck. He doesn’t stop, he doesn’t slow down.

But he wobbles for a second and that is enough.

The monster at his back knocks him down. Dean twists in the fall, bracing to roll them. He has a crude rock knife, it’s blunt but fits in his hand well. He uses his strength and puts the knife in the monster’s eye. It slumps dead and he takes note of the vague human shape. The last one had been twisted up like an animal carcass on the side of the road long dead but suddenly alive.

The thought reminds Dean of it’s rotting smell and the way it scented the air to find him. That makes him gather the dead monster’s blood and rub it on himself. He marks his neck and arms, anywhere that the sweat is heavy on his skin. Dropping down to the ground, he rubs himself into the dirt of the forest floor.

The dead monster has a coat so Dean takes it, stuffs it under his own, not for warmth but the smell. He knows the majority are tracking him but his scent. He had lost most of them on the river, but Dean hasn’t found another body of water to try it again. It’s been a few minutes at most but it's long enough to raise the warning in him and get him moving. Dean stumbles to his feet and tucks his knife back in his sleeve as he begins to jog away from the kill.

In a few hours he might find somewhere to sleep, a dead tree he could burrow under or a tiny cave he would fit in only if he curled up tight, places monster wouldn’t think to check. For now, though he runs through the endless forest, hyper aware of everything around him.

He knows that there are monsters all through purgatory, watching curiously or bidding their time to strike at him.

Dean knows that eventually his own body will betray him.

But for now, he runs.

He doesn’t stop to rest in the end.

When hours have gone by and the light is fading into Purgatory’s night Dean can feel something following him close behind. Every time he checks he can’t see anything but some part of him knows something is there. After the months trapped in the endless forest Dean’s come to trust that instinct.

So he slows and tries to find high ground, somewhere he can see all around him clearly but there are no spots.

His sweat soaked clothing reek and Dean is certain it’s drawing monsters in. A siren call to those hungering for either which way.

Dean had thought death would be the better option of the two in the beginning but as the weeks wear on his can feel that resolve crumbling. There is a deep-seated impulse in him that’s gaining momentum as the hours wore on. The viciousness of Purgatory has pulled it to the surface. A base instinct to live, to hunt and fight, eat and sleep.

To breed.

A shadow moves just outside his vision, a whisper of something unseen and Dean picks up his pace. He knows he’s wearing himself out for it. But the need to run won’t be ignored now. So Dean follows it, takes rocky paths and makes steep jumps across narrow meets in the uneven terrain. He doubles back and rubs his shoulders on trees to scent mark. He abandons his coat in a spot he can return to retrieve it later.

A vampire stumbles across him by sheer chance. Dean knows because the thing startles at his appearance. Without a thought to spare Dean leaps at it, struggling to overpower it quickly. It has its strength though and Dean has only his knife to fight with. Adrenaline runs high as it slammed him down hard on his back and strikes to bite his neck. Dean can feel the monster pinning him down pause just before it lands a killing bite. Some small part of it catching on what others with better scenting know already.

Dean takes the second to put his knife in its neck. It jerks and hisses and Dean rolls them. His fingers graze a rock and Dean grabs it and bashes the Vampire’s head in. It’s not a decapitation but Dean is relentless and after seven or eight strikes there is nothing but a bloody mess of gore in place of a head. The knife comes out easily and he gets up on shaky legs. His one leg won’t hold weight properly, beyond something he can just ignore and he knows he’s almost done.

Stepping back but not looking away from the corpse Dean waits until the movement flickers and he flings the rock still in his hand as hard as he can. His shoulder aches and he watches the rock hit a tree uselessly. When it thumps to the ground Dean starts moving again. His leg is quickly growing to be an issue, he can’t run flat out anymore and he keeps stumbling.

The light is gone now and the shadows of night hide tree roots and rocks that keep tripping him. His hands were warm with blood but as it cools the cold seeps in and he can’t feel his fingers. When they’re numb they become too weak to help him climb and cliffs or steep rises. He has to circle around and he knows he might as well be sitting for the time it’s taking him to move. 

The instinct in him is crying out now, the human part filled with worry and fear is being pushed back. He pauses at every sound and eyes every shadow suspiciously. His knife is gripped in one hand. Numb fingers not so useless that they can’t hold it tightly, an extension of his arm.

A snarl to his right and Dean whirls around to face it as something from behind him tackles him down. The knife swing goes wide and the monster on his back pins him hard. It slams him down and winds him. Dean can see the other monster that had snarled, growling and watching but hesitant to come closer. It’s a big animalistic thing but it’s shying away from whatever has him pinned. A low deep rumble above him sends the almost werewolf running and Dean knows it’s done.

A large scaly hand curls around his head, big enough to crush it probably and its massive weight on his back pushes him into the ground. He fights it, struggles uselessly to try and dislodge it off his back.

Another low growl comes, directed at him now and Dean feels the heat of its breath before long jagged teeth close around the back of his neck. Long canines with razor tips dig painfully. Dean goes absolutely still under it. He can feel a long jaw and knows the monster is strong enough to decapitate him if it wants.

Another long hand comes around his hand, the one holding the knife. Dean can see a dark mass of thick scaly skin, of coarse hair, and massive claws in the shadows. It’s not a hand he can place a monster too. It’s claws drag once over his knuckles and Dean lets his hand go slack. The knife is torn from his grip and tossed into the bushes. He makes note of where for later. 

Something that wants him disarmed isn't out to simply kill him after all.

It yanks on his jeans, jerking his hips up and its claws curl under the waistband and tear them down, exposing his ass in a single swipe. Dean grunts and snarls out when the thing just shoves into him. 

It's dick is ridged and thick, it feels endlessly long, like it’s not pushing the full length in him. It doesn’t thrust into him at all. Instead it pushes it's dick into him and then Dean can feel the come pumping into him. 

The cock is quivers, twitching and filling him up. 

Dean is certain because he swears and comes unwillingly. His heat is so strong that the sensation of being bred is enough to do him in. The monster holds him face down in the dirt, hot rank breath breathing over Dean as it just dumped a load of come in him. 

Eventually it feels like too much, his insides ache with the weight of it and Dean groans as he cramps up. The monster sniffs at him and shifts before pulling out. Hot semen coats Dean’s ass and thighs, thick gobs running down his skin as the monster sniffed at him and seemed satisfied. 

Dean fights to stay conscious but his body is exhausted from the heat chase and he wants to rest. He manages not to lose consciousness and weakly pushed himself to his hands and knees. Looking around he sees nothing, no sign of the monster that just fucked him. 

Dean hasn’t felt clean since he first arrived in Purgatory, quick wash ups in freezing streams never really helped fix that. So when he feels utterly filthy it really was saying something about his state. There was dirt and muck caked onto his skin. Bits of twig and small rocks were embedded in his thighs and arms, long scratches and scraps that were still bleeding sluggishly. His neck was a mess of sweat, the monster’s saliva, and his own blood from where it bit him hard enough to draw blood.

With a groan Dean rolled on his back and stretched out his aching muscles. He was sore but the burning had subsided at least, his fever dying down. Dean honestly hoped it would be done with and he wouldn’t have a second fever.

The urge to rest, drift off right there was strong, Dean was exhausted, but he knew better. Rolling to his side he slowly got up from the ground and stumbled to lean against a tree. He cleaned himself up as best as he could. If he could find a stream he’d clean his clothing. Maybe if he could find a monster still dressed like a human he’d kill them and take theirs at this point. He had rips and tears all through his never mind the stains.

Trying not to limp, he went off to a cluster of trees and dug around until he found his knife. Tucking it away, Dean looked for any sort of rocky hills or cliff nearby and started towards a low cliff he spotted. Luck was on his side because there was a small but deep cave that he could just fit into. It was cold but enclosed so Dean dragged a few larger boulders close to the opening to cover it and crawled into his bed. He dragged heavy rocks to close the way so that anything looking for him would have to make noise. Smaller rocks he piled as well so they would fall over even if the rocks were shifted carefully.

Curled up tightly he clutched his knife in one hand and pillowed his head in the other. His fingers touched his neck, still raw from the monster biting and Dean couldn’t help a tiny self-satisfied smile.

He spared a moment for a gruff prayed to Castiel, angry to be alone when he could have used a friend more than ever. In the end it didn’t matter. Dean privately thinks the monster that had him would have been stronger then Castiel. He tries not to think on why the thought pleases him.

It took a few hours but eventually he drifted, when nothing came alive in the darkness Dean finally slept. 

He had no idea of the time but when he woke Dean felt infinitely better. Unlike food, Dean still needed sleep, if he went without for days he could feel it slowing his body, dragging him down a little more. Now he felt as close as he could come to refreshed.

Pushing the rocks away he peeked out and around before quickly sliding out. Another check showed nothing around him so he slowly stood and stretched his stiff body. Trying to loosen out the kinks he climbed the small cliff and used the top as a vantage point. There was a part in the trees off to the one side and Dean had learned that meant a stream or river. Feeling good about it and hopeful to clean his stiff and hard clothing off he walked towards it. Getting his bearings he planned his trip to backtrack and find his coat and then back to his little cave. The cliffs where he’d been the few months before his heat were covered in traps he’d build painstakingly and he wasn’t going to give them up.

Dean never got another fever.

Instead his stomach rounded out and he found himself more careful not to take hits to it. A long time ago, before Purgatory, before angels, he had let himself fantasize about it. A life growing inside him, a little fragile baby at the end of it. But the reality was he couldn’t provide a good lifestyle and would be a terrible parent. It had just been a few stray daydreams here and there but now Dean snorts at their memory. He doesn’t have a choice now so he build more traps around his little cliff and anything that comes snooping is killed immediately. Dean hunts them down if they flee. He used to let them go but now he fears them returning with a group so anyone that spots him is as good as dead.

During the very few quiet moments he had when he’s not building traps of shaping weapons, Dean searches around the caves. There are only a few but one has a hidden spot along the roof that curls around and opens to another little chasm. There is a shallow but large dip in the rock ledge. Dean imagines that once something used to sleep in it. Dean runs his palms over the stone, bumpy but not jagged.

When he has bits of time he goes into the cave and uses a rock to scrape the dip deeper, to mold it into the closet thing to a cradle his kid is going to get. He gathers berries and dries them out.

There are some monsters like animals in the forests. Almost rabbits with mutated features and long horns, and large dog-like wolves with four eyes. The need to eat had left Dean when he arrived but now he finds a touch of a craving in himself. There won’t be any pizza or pie but some actual meat wouldn’t be so bad.

When Dean finds something killed by a trap, not human looking but more of a beast he makes a decision. Dragging it far as he can from his sleeping area, he guts it. It takes a long time the first time because he has no idea what is good meat and what isn’t. He knows organs are no good beside the liver and heart. In the end he takes a portion of the thigh and strips them into thin slices. It’s mostly a huge mess, he doesn’t know what he’s doing and he’s only got base tools. But he presses on and watched the daylight carefully, he can’t have a fire at night.

Cooking it quickly he stuffs his mouth. The first fat warm chunk tastes like heaven and Dean nearly groans. Careful not to gorge himself he eats quickly and then stomps the fire out. He wraps a few extra pieces in bark and heads down to the stream. Washing the blood off himself, he switches his clothing quickly.

He had been keeping a few things from monsters that died by him so he never had to be bare in order to clean his clothing. Washing hurriedly he keeps and eye on the trees but the spot is a good one, there is little cover so nothing can sneak up. It leaves Dean exposed though so he rushes and fills the water jug he made from bark and a waterproof cloth he got off some vampire’s coat. Carefully he makes his way back, avoiding any noises and keeping low.

Dean lives like that for months, the days blur and he builds more complicated traps to keep busy. He checks around the cave four times a day, knowing if anything stronger than him comes around he’ll have to abandon his spot. The hidden cave has a deep groove in it now, made soft with dry leaves and clothing Dean takes from his kills. He curls up there to sleep so the clothing smells of him rather than monsters.

Sometimes he sees the shadows move but he pays it no mind. 

What caught him could have killed him and even if Dean fought now it would win and they both know it. It’s not there to hurt him. Rather it’s checking up on the offspring likely.

Dean’s belly grows heavy, it becomes a burden and he can’t move with the same speed as before. His back is a constant ache and his feet have swelled up, he often has to walk barefoot because he boots won’t go on without more pain than their worth. For a time he worries about his weakened state, he carries his knife and a few other weapons he’s made. In the end though nothing comes looking for him. After the third day without a single monster, even in the far distance, Dean knows something is happening.

The only reason he doesn’t abandon his spot is because of the movement in the corner of his eye. It’s there more now and Dean is willing to bet that it’s either scaring or killing off the monsters nearby. He’s got no complaints though and goes about his days, checking and watching the now quiet area and preparing for the arrival.

The actual birth is a massive mess.

Dean knows nothing beyond the fact that he should be able to deliver. If anything goes wrong he’s fucked. So when the pain starts he works through it but stays close to his cave. When it becomes too much he sits with his back against the cave and just tries to breathe through it.

His stomach is moving.

Dean can see something like a fat snake under his skin, slithering. There's more than one for certain and they want out. He tries to give birth, pushes and strains but all he gets is shit and blood. The pain keeps growing and the blood is pooling. Dean knows something is wrong and he is officially fucked.

When he’s certain he’s not going to survive it, Dean slits his belly open.

He’d thought of the scenario already and decided that his monster kids should have a shot at life even if he has to kick the bucket. So with a pale shaky hands and vision that keeps blurring out, he cuts them out.

A mass of dark wiggling eel-like things spill out and it’s surreal to see them coming from his stomach even as the pain makes him start to lose consciousness.

Footsteps make him turn his head to see somebody but his body is going into shock or bleeding out. In movies it always takes a bit for people to black out but Dean is almost instantly gone. He grips his knife, wishing he could defend the monster babies but, in the end, darkness takes him.

The father monster will defend the babies.

 

Waking up is a strange sensation. Dean comes to more slowly than ever before. He’s disoriented and confused for a bit and then he jerks in realization. His stomach is healed. A thin scar is all that he has for all the blood from before. Dean was certain he had seen his own guts hanging out.

He’s in a large cave, enough room to stand up and it’s surprisingly warm. There are shallow pools of water and steam everywhere. A weak light is cast from the mouth of the cave that is huge and yet intimating. Dean knows without a doubt he would never venture in himself, something like this was bound to hold a nasty monster.

Wherever it is, it’s hiding from him so Dean walks around a bit. Up on a high ledge he can hear splashing and so Dean gets up there to find a large hole in the ground, rounded and filled with water and his monster babies.

It’s revolting that they were in him, these fat eel-like things with black empty eyes and gaping mouths. But Dean still stares at them longer than he should. Carefully he counts them and makes note of which ones are smaller. None of them look thin, which is a good thing he thinks. There are bits of dried out gore beside the pool, the remains of someone. Dean nudges it into the pool and they all frenzy to eat it. Tiny little bites work at it, Dean can see them struggling to chew it, the meat too tough. The water softens it though and Dean watches them get it taken care of.

“Huh. Hungry little bastards,” his voice sounds strange to him and Dean is suddenly struck with the fact that he hasn’t spoken out loud in months. Not since the fever.

“Hi I guess, I’m your mother/human parent.”

The little eels wiggle and Dean takes it has a reply.

“So any idea how we lived and made our way here?”

More wiggling.

“Thought so.”

Dean can’t see it anywhere but he knows without a single doubt that the father monster is in the cave. Without ever seeing it, he can feel that damn thing watching him, watching them.

The water in the pools is warm, hot in some places and Dean keeps the baby pool in sight but finds a hole big enough to fit him. Without stripping he sinks into the water and groans out long and loud at the sheer bliss of it. The warm water encloses him and Dean never wants to move again. Settling into a comfortable position he rests his head on the rim of the pool and sighs.

Eventually he leaves the pool, longing for it immediately. There are heated stones though and he sits on one while his clothing dries. Up and more alert he notices that his knife and his boots are gone. He’d had his jeans off during the labor but they were back on him when he woke which makes him pause. He remembers a figure, a humanoid monster coming for him before he passed out. Dean tries to focus on it but recalls little, a hunched over old woman maybe. Long straggly hair and bony fingers reaching for him. Dean’s not certain of he made it up but something was there and the big bad daddy monster let it get close.

Dean doesn’t go far from the cave, just enough to scout the area and realize it’s completely new to him. Dean had no idea of the land and nothing looks remotely familiar. He scans the distance for anything but it’s all new to him. 

Just how big was Purgatory?

Dean heads back in and scans the cave again, pushed into nook and corners are bits and pieces of gore and bone. Dean’s used to the gore, it’s the bone that takes his attention. He feels foolish for not thinking about it earlier. Settling beside the baby pool with a long bone and flat rock he patiently works until he gets a nice sharp end. Dean grins at it and his mind is alive with all the knives he can get from bone. They might break easier but he would be able to get them razor sharp.

Dean spends a few days making a weapon. He sits beside the baby pool and talks to them, mostly inane chatter of explanations of what he’s doing. After so long in the woods alone it feels strange to have someone around, even a pool of baby monsters or their large ever-hidden father.

Nothing ever comes in the cave, or near it though so Dean figures talking won’t matter. He’d always worked to be silent so nothing would find him but now he liked talking again, he missed it he realizes.

Dean gets stir crazy after a few days so when the spear and knife are done he’s relieved. Careful not to go too far out and keep the top of the cliff the cave is inside in sight, Dean hunts.

He kills a werewolf just because he can. It’s too close to the cave for his liking anyway. But when he draws his knife he finds it too human looking to butcher.

So he settled into hiding and waits hours until something comes to get the werewolf corpse. A large animal-like beast slowly moves in closer and Dean is tense with excitement. He breathes soundlessly and readies his knife. Hunting always comes with adrenaline and he embraces it wholly in celebration of being alive.

His spear hits the monster’s side and goes deep, Dean is over and slitting its throat in seconds. He drags it back to the cave after consideration. The more the better he figures.

Cutting off bits and pieces he feeds the babies and watches them squirm eagerly to eat. Smaller bits are easier for their tiny mouths so he chops raw meat and pushes it into the pool. The water bleeds red but they don’t seem to mind.

By chance Dean sees the runt.

It’s half the size of the others and Dean only notices it because of the bright pink of its scars.

Common sense has kept him from putting his hands in but he reacts without thinking, too used to falling on instincts. Dean reaches in and grabs the little hurt one. He feels the others rubbing against him, slimy and cold as they slither. To his complete surprise none of them bite him. Little mouths attach and after a nibble they let go. 

“Guess you do know your mom huh?”

Dean lifts the runt out. It’s small and feeble and there are bite marks along its body. It’s own siblings have been chewing on it. Dean wonders idly if there had been other little ones. How long had they all gone without food?

“Can’t handle feeding them?” He growls into the cave, looking fro their father monster.

“Bastard.”

Dean finds a shallow pool nearby with the same water temperature and he eases the runt in. Dean feeds him tiny bits by hand, the baby eats less then he wants but he still eats.

Building a small fire near the mouth of the cave Dean cooks the rest of the meat. Anything he couldn’t eat he gave to the babies and they were happy to chomp down.

He picks out the longer thicker bones and considers keeping the skin but he had no idea how to dry or tan it, he hasn’t seen any direct sunlight ever either. So he tosses the rest into a pile and to take from the cave later.

Walking back to the pool he offers a bit of cooked meat to the runt and it takes it. The soft tender meat is easer to eat and Dean grins when it eats far more than before.

“Gotta get some fat on you, little skin and bones.”

When Dean goes out to move the remains to the carcass it’s gone. For a split second he thinks something is nearby and he draws his knife but as he stares out into the quite the reality sinks in. It had to be the father monster. Maybe he moved it to keep other predators away but maybe he ate it. It occurs to Dean that the father monster might not be leaving the cave at all. Constantly watching over their kids.

“Huh,” Dean blinks back into the cave, looking for a monster he won’t see and then tucks his knife away and walks back in.

They settle into a rhythm of Dean hunting for them.

He cooks the meats for all of the babies and keeps the runt on his own, feeding him a little more then the others so he can catch up. He leaves the carcass just inside the cave and within a few minutes there always gone. 

The pool they swim in grows dark with blood from the meat and as they grow bigger Dean decides to move them. They allow him to pick them up one by one. Their roughly the size and width of his forearm and wiggly little buggers but he moves them all into a larger pool. There are a whooping forty-four of them and Dean takes a moment to be amazed. Runt makes forty-five.

Holy Crap.

“I thought about a kid but not that many,” he tells the runt as he hand feeds him. Of all of them, the little one is the only one he hand feeds still. The others have sharp teeth coming in and sharing with siblings makes them grabby. While he’s grown, the runt isn’t as big as his siblings yet so Dean keeps him on his own still.

For a brief moment he considers naming him Bones since it took awhile to get him fat and he favors sucking on bones to get the marrow. But the name brings Dean back to Sam’s dog. The one he had when he ran away and that brings him to the moments in heaven when his brother was happiest when he was free of his family.

Dean names the monster baby runt Lucky. 

Simple but to the point. He was lucky that Dean saw him when he did.

Lucky spends more time with Dean in the sense that he handles him often. He picks Lucky up to gauge his weight and to in general check him out. New species to Dean and all that. Lucky bares it all patiently, expecting bits of extra food afterwards for his compliance and Dean delivers.

It’s during the time when Dean is handling the little bugger that he notices the lumps. Four lumps on his sides that Dean prods gently. He worries until he realizes that they are in the exact placement for limbs. The larger babies have the same lumps. Limbs coming in.

Dean has gotten used to sleeping within the safety of the cave but tries to only do so as he absolutely needs too. Purgatory had a way of taking anything remotely like heavy sleep away. Every little sound wakes him. If the babies splash around too much he wakes, if a rock tumbles down somewhere near the mouth he wakes.

So Dean comes awake when something wet is flopping around.

He catches his children in the act of fratricide.

Three of the larger of them have found new limbs. They're still bleeding sluggishly and newly torn from their skin but they work enough to crawl. They’ve gone right for Lucky.

He had new bites, bleeding, and his limbs haven’t come in enough for him to escape. He’s wiggling helplessly beside his pool, trying frantically to escape as his sibling attack him.

Dean is up in seconds moving the bigger ones away with his feet as he picks Lucky up.

“Your sibling is not food!” Dean snaps and jerks when one of them twists and bites his bare foot. His children turn and eye him, gaze intelligent but animalistic. Dean swears and steps back but eyes them back. They slithered off, fumbling on new limbs and Dean knows he has to go.

They’ll turn on him eventually, parent or no, and now that they’re mobile they aren’t sitting ducks anymore. If he stays eventually it’ll go bad.

They aren’t helpless and they aren’t innocent. They’re constantly growing and they have their big bad monster father still watching over them. Dean soaks a shirt and wraps Lucky in case he needs water, although they’ve been able to breathe in air with no issue, and he goes hunting, taking Lucky with him for safety.

He spend a full day out and drags back two carcasses, the weight leaves him exhausted, but he guts one for meat for him and Lucky and puts that aside before pulling the other carcasses into the cave. The majority of the babies have their limbs and are moving around. Dean watches his feet and checks the pool they came from. There is nothing left but Dean can only count Forty-two of them in the cave. 

Monster will be monsters, hungry ones at that.

Dean watches them eat ravenously and then with one long look at them he gets his bone knives, what little supplies he has, and leaves.

Lucky seems fine out of water, his skin beginnings to harden but it doesn’t seem to hurt him.

Dean picks a vantage point and makes his way over.

Since arriving in Purgatory Dean’s needed less sleep, three hours is enough and a few days without won’t ruin him. It seems to be increasing the longer the months go by. He wonders if he’ll eventually be able to go without. But for now he’s well rested and decently clean from hot pool bathing. He lacks shoes and wraps his feet in cloth for now. He’ll find some human monster and get some boots eventually.

The further he gets from the cave the more the forest grows alive. Things in the forest start shifting and Dean grows wearier. He feels the old instincts to survive coming in but now he has sharper weapons. Still he works to move quietly and checks the area around him more. Lucky remains a quite lump on at Deans hip, tucked into a makeshift sling.

Eventually they pass a stream and Dean digs a hole close enough so that it fills with water. It’s cold but Lucky dives in without hesitance, swimming little circles as Dean feeds him chunks of meat.

“No fire here to cook but your teeth are finally coming in right?” Dean smirks at the most calm of his offspring and watched Lucky circle lazily in the shallow pool.

It’s a reflection in the water surface that gives Dean the warning and he twists in time so that the reach of the monster doesn’t quite get him. It’s another big beast, more animal them anything and snarling at him. Six eyes blink and a mouth of jagged teeth are bared.

“Go fuck yourself,” Dean offers and pulls a knife as he charges it. He can’t run without Lucky so he goes for an attack. It’s a little bigger than him but Dean’s knife is fast. He gets burning claws on his leg but in return he buries his knife in it’s back.

Once, twice, three times. By the forth it’s slumped and dead.

The second one takes him by surprise and Dean swears as he’s tackled into the stream.

The monster snarls in his face and they wrestle, Dean trying to keep from getting bitten and also keep his head above the water. The water pulls them downstream and the second Dean gets free of the beast he tries to get back up the shore to Lucky.

The goddamn monster follows and they fight again, Dean snarling as he swipes with his knife. The fight is taking too long, Lucky is left alone, but he can’t get a good stab in.

Taking a chance, Dean tosses his knife and get it in the eye. The knife hits two of the six eyeballs and the thing howls and Dean rushed to jam the knife in deeper, straight to its brain.

It drops dead and Dean yanked the knife, nearly tripping in his haste to get back to Lucky.

Dropping to his knees, he found the shallow water pool empty and dug through the dirt in case Lucky borrowed or something. He looked frantically around the underbrush but can’t find tracks or signs of him.

“Lucky…”

It had been one thing to leave the aggressive children who could look out for themselves already but Lucky was the weak one. Dean figured he could at least keep him, raise him alongside Dean for as long as he could. He’d let himself get attached to him. 

The water was cold as he splashed, looking around frantically before slumping dejectedly and accepting the reality of it. Dropping onto his ass he swore and rubbed his face once.

“Knew I’d be a terrible dad.”

 

Dean goes back to hunting with a vicious edge. There’s not much else for him to do now. For a long time he kills everything for the sake of it, wondering idly if it was one of their kind that snatched up his kid and likely ate him. He wonders if they tortured Lucky first and it makes his knife work brutal. A touch of what he learned in hell comes out and Dean’s fight becomes more animalistic than ever. He growls at his enemies and isn’t satisfied until their smears on the ground.

He keeps moving and lingers nowhere, finding new places and determined to see how long the forest goes on.

Dean spends his time moving, looking for a glimpse of a tan trench coat but a part of him knows he’ll never find. It’s been years since they first arrived and the chances that the angel was still alive was little to none.

Still, until Dean found something, some gloating monster or a rotting corpse, even a torn stupid coat or blue tie, he would look for him.

Every night, even now after losing Lucky, he sent a silent prayer out. A good night where ever you are or sometimes an angry where the hell are you Cas? It had been a ritual since he'd arrived and Dean would keep it up until he died. It was a comfort now, the only thing consistent in his life now. 

During the day he fights new monsters and learns new ways to kill.

Dean stops eating again and pushed his body to sleep less and less. He wants to be stronger, he wants to be more. 

Months blur together and before Dean expects it, he feels the heat begin.

A normal human works on a four-year cycle. Heats were just a last resort sort of thing for the body. If Dean was fucking he could get knocked up as soon as four months after delivering, but he’s got no urge for it so it goes on ignored until his four-year cycle.

Dean’s surprised it’s been four years already. He wonders if time is the same on earth or if it's messed up like hell had been.

He’s grown in skill though, he’s gotten faster and he strikes for the kill, his knives are lethal and Dean knows how to dispatch almost every type of monster that pops up around him. When in doubt, he finds decapitation works best.

Whatever monster thinks it’s going to breed him has another thing coming. 

He watches for that movement in the corner of his eye but nothing comes. The first monster to breed him is apparently satisfied with the wiggly brood Dean gave him.

The fever begins and other monsters of every shape and variety come out of the woodwork. He takes them on, fighting fiercely rather than running. There is no urge to run and be chased this time. Rather he wants to stand and fight every last one of them as the fever gets stronger.

A group of human looking something’s - Dean doesn’t care what they are really - try to pin him down but he hacks each one down, grinning wildly and feeling out of control.

“That went well,” he purrs at the last one and grins when it runs from him. Dean chases it down and slides his knife in it’s back. He drags it through him multiple times, creating a gory mess.

Something tackles him in the middle of a stab and Dean twists to fight but a hard blow to his face knocks him back. His vision is dazed and in that second he’s pinned to the forest floor a few feet from the body he was desecrating. Thick roots come from the earth and twisted around him like a rope. They are immovable as they wrap his arms and pinning him down on his back. His legs are tied down quickly and Dean growls as he glares up at his captor.

To appearances it looks like a young Asian man standing over him. When he grins Dean can see the long canine fangs it has rather than human teeth.

“Fucking monsters,” Dean growls and it looks down at him, clearly very pleased.

Dean tests the branches holding them but their nearly painful in their tight hold of him.

The monster speaks but is isn’t remotely English Dean knows enough that it’s likely Japanese, but he doesn’t understand it beyond a few almost words here and there.

Who thought Hentai would pay off?

Dean doesn’t enjoy it like the first time. It’s not the same feral high and he’s mostly bored as the monster takes him. It doesn’t bite at him or show it’s strength. Rather he tries to kiss Dean and mouths at his neck like a lover. It disgusts Dean.

Afterwards, the monster seems quite pleased with itself and it smirks down at Dean. He blinks back up at him, watching it with a neutral gaze. The idiot pulls one of the roots holding his wrist free. Dean goes slack and watches calmly as he the monster waves his hand and the roots holding him lose their strength and let him go.

The guy seems confident and he grins at Dean who returns it easily. When the monster offers a hand, speaking again in a language Dean can’t understand he reaches up and takes it. Using the moment he slides his knife into the monsters stomach and guts him before he can even look shocked. Dean watches him fall to the ground and twitch a few times before he cuts its head off. It’s messy work but Dean hacks away until it comes free.

Afterwards he walks away without looking back.

The fever fades.

 

Dean spent the next months preparing.

For a time he considered pushing himself, working his body until he miscarried but in the end he never went through with it. Losing Lucky made him hard but not enough to hurt the future sibling.

His belly grows and Dean finds himself a nice little spot.

It’s near the stream but high on a cliff with a strong vantage point. Since the last children he’s been on the move and the urge to keep going is strong but Dean knows he needs to make a safe spot. He can’t run around with a kid on his hip.

If he’d had somewhere safe he might have been able to protect Lucky.

The larger he gets the more he thinks of his dead monster baby and Dean realizes he’s never really mourned his kid. He wonders if the others survived, if their father taught them to survive and if they’re terrorizing some part of Purgatory. Dean looks over the trees of his makeshift home and hopes they are. 

 

This time when he goes into labor it actually goes a little more smoothly. The pain is terrible like last time, but Dean is used to knife wounds and monster bites so he toughs it out just like everyone with a womb before hospitals did.

There was blood and crap again but as Dean pushed he actually feels something, feels the kid coming. More prepared, he drags the cloth under him away and puts down a clean one as he feels the baby pressing against him. He knows he will likely split, men always tearing badly. Dean’s got a bone needle, hair woven thread and no idea how to do it but he’s ready for it damn it.

It’s not one slip slide and tada here’s a baby though, it a hard push and Dean is leaning against the rock with the surreal sensation of his kid half way out of him. He doesn’t looks down but instead struggles for breath to push again.

He feels the kid leaving his body right as a monster darkens the entrance to the cave. It a half decayed thing that looks ravenous and is dead set on the baby. Something that feeds on infants Dean is willing to bet anything from its manic gaze. He has his knife on him but he just had a fucking baby and his legs are trembling weakly.

But he will die before anyone hurts his kid.

Not again.

When the monster comes at him Dean snarls and then blinks as something from behind tackles it down. For one brief second he thinks it’s Castiel, but it turns out to be a strange man with a mouth full of teeth. A vampire, rolling around with the baby eater, trying to kill him.

Dean doesn’t ask questions or try to interfere. He takes the seconds he has and struggles to push out the afterbirth and focuses on getting his kid to safety.

When Dean scoops the blood-soaked baby up, it give a shiver and starts crying. Dean’s watching the fight intently but something in him soars at his newborn’s wailing.

The baby eater almost seems like the winner and Dean sorely wishes he had a projectile weapon. First on his list if they survive, distance weapons. A bow and arrow if he freaking has too. But the vampire rolls them and lands a bite, tearing out part of the baby eaters throat in one vicious lunge.

It’s gurgling on its own blood rapidly dying and it spurns Dean into motion.

Pressing a kiss to his baby’s brow he sets them in the cradle he made. He’s bare from the waist down but who the fuck cares. He grabs a knife and cuts the umbilical cord, careful to tie the end on the babe gently.

Dean’s legs are weak and barely keep him up, they fail as he stumbles but he gets close enough.

When the vampire looks up Dean brings a sizable rock down on its head. He drops like a stone, out but not dead. Dean pushes him off the baby eater with a grunt and then he picks up the rock again, holding it over the baby eaters face. They look at one another and Dean offers it a grim smile before he bashes its face in. When it’s nothing but a pulpy mess of blood, bone and gore he sits back.

The vampire is still out but he’ll come around quick enough.

Dean has never not killed a monster and the instinct to slice his throat is pounding in him but there’s also apart of him that knows he might have just saved him.

Saved his baby.

Dean’s vision is starting to blink out and he frowns. His body is exhausted and his legs are still weak as shit. Dean notices the blood on his thigh. It’s not from killing the baby eater, it’s his own, dripping down his legs steadily. There’s a lot of it.

“Fuck.”

Dean eyes the vampire again, he doesn’t want to leave his kid to some bloodsucker. But the blood isn’t slowing and Dean knows he won’t have much of a choice as his sight keeps going sideways. Stumbling over to his kid, Dean picks the baby up. A little girl that he cradles close to his chest as he tries to get up and go. They might find a safe place.

Dean looses conscious when he tries to stand.

Waking up he frowns at the feeling of boney hands on him, touching his stomach and brow. An old woman’s voice mutters at him and Dean manages to crack his eyes open. His daughter is being held by a monster, a twisted old woman, the same from before when he first had kids. Dean wants to snarl at her, watching as she looks down at his kid with such a tender gaze. At least maybe his daughter will live then, if someone will take her.

 

Dean wakes more clearly. It seems like a blink of time has gone by but he knows it’s been longer. He’s been moved and the cave is cleaned out. In the sense that the baby eater’s corpse was gone and things knocked over in the fight have been picked up. There’s a small fire going that Dean’s curled up beside under blankets made of clothing he stitched together. The baby is in the cradle he made from tree branches and the softest bits of cloth he could find. Dean literally tracked and hunted a werewolf for a week because he had a huge heavy coat that looked down filled. It’s the main lining for the cradle now.

Dean blinks at his daughter and when a shadow falls over them Dean twists and neatly kicks out. The figure falls and Dean grabs at a rock, swinging in to bash the intruder.

“Not again you bastard!” The man growls with a Cajun accent and he catches Dean’s hand. The vampire growls and pins Dean down, his hands are immovable but Dean still snarls, kicking and fighting.

“Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you or the little one,” the vampire explains and Dean gives him a blunt disbelieving look.

“Sure.”

“I’m not,” the vampire backs off and lets Dean go. In the seconds it takes the stranger to step back Dean has scrambled and has his daughter in one arm and the knife hidden under the cradle in the other.

“Not here to hurt you and I’d never hurt a little one, more so here of all places.”

Dean just stares him down, waits for him to make his move.

The vampire just eyes him and six hours later Dean is leaning against the stone wall watching the vampire who’s sitting on a stone watching the mouth of the cave.

“As fun as this stare off is,” the vampire sighs, standing and Dean tenses immediately.

“I’m gonna go find some food, you hunt things more like animals right?”

“I’m not eating a thing from you,” Dean replies easily and the vampire makes a frustrated sound.

“I just wanna help you,”

“They go away, leave us alone.”

“Can’t. Theirs too many of them around, you ain’t back in fighting form and even then you got a baby to think of. Face it you need help. You want the a little one to make it or not?“

Dean just glares at him.

“Listen. You’re something special. Real special in this place.”

Dean raised a brow and tucked his daughter more snugly in his arm.

“Purgatory is barren. Always has been. It’s the hell of the mother and all that. But bottom line, it’s barren. Then you come along and no one thinks much of it. A hunter to be caught and devoured.”

Dean grips his knife tighter and the vampire waves his hand.

“Not now. It’s all different now. Sobek’s servant, the last of his kind sentenced to die alone is suddenly toting around a bunch of kids.”

Despite himself Dean feels his heart jump a touch.

“Like a whole load of them, little piranha bastards that’ll eat you up in a heartbeat, bones and all.”

Defiantly them.

“So now everyone is talking about it, how somehow life has come, creation. It’s a big deal and all the big ancients around here are looking for the reason. A werewolf I tagged a few months back mentioned you, said he saw you were wondering around with a big belly, like you were carrying.” The vampire motions to Dean’s baby.

“All those ancients are out looking for some magic or some unknown creature but it’s not that. It’s you.”

“What the hell does this have to do with anything.”

“You don’t get it. Purgatory is barren. Nothing new. Since it was made it’s been like that. You changed it.”

“And?”

That makes the vampire blink. “Modest much?”

“What does all this have to do with you?”

“Me? Something new I guess. After so long being here it’s become the same. Always the same kill or be killed, over and over, and then you came. New.” He says it like the word is wondrous and his gaze falls on the baby. It’s a wide-eyed look that doesn’t speak of hunger or ill intent.

“You want my kid?”

“Nah, I want to help you. See where this all goes, how you got here and why.”

“Fucked up killing a Leviathan,” Dean grunts in answer and the vampire blinks that blank look again. “Huh.”

 

The vampire keeps his distance but stubbornly refuses to leave.

He lingers around the cave and brings a dead monster for food he claims. Dean lets it rot but he strips it down if it’s dressed. Cloth had become important to him, wrapping the baby up and keeping her warm is one of his primary concerns. The monster babies in the water pools seem easy now compared to a delicate baby that makes noise, gets cold, shits and pisses everywhere and, in general, needs twenty-four hour care. Dean is constantly afraid he’s going to drop her and it’ll break her neck. It could. It’s terrifying.

She starts crying the second day and refuses to stop.

Dean rocks her, pacing back and forth as he shushes her.

“I don’t know what you need, baby girl, I don’t know,” he whispers and wants to cry himself.

It’s been hours.

She’s warm and changed, Dean looked her over countless times for and hurts and he’s gently fed her water.

Eventually she wears herself out and sleeps with little whines.

The vampire shows up and Dean spares him a look. He has a knife on him but the vampire has been good about staying his distance so far.

He fumbles with a handful of plants and Dean watched him set them down.

“Might help,” he offered with a shrug and walked off.

He’s left behind a collection of berries and leaves that Dean knows he can eat. Staring at them he sighs and takes the pile. After he rinsed them thoroughly in case of foul play he chews them up he spits it out and mixes it with water, rinse and repeats until he gets a paste. When he waits and nothing happens to his own body, he uses a torn pocket made of waterproof plastic as an almost bottle, holding it to his daughter’s mouth. She chokes down the mixture eagerly and Dean feels a measure of relief.

It lasts only until a few days later when he can see her ribs starting to show.

She’s starving.

Dean feeds her more of the mixture, sends the vampire out to gather as much as he can. She eats it down ravenously but it’s not helping.

 

“What was her daddy?”

Dean looks up sharply from the mouth of the cave. The vampire is there again, watching them with his respectful distance away. He’s drifted closer but Dean keeps an eye on him. Ready always with a knife on him.

“Just saying, maybe she don’t need plants. Meat might serve her better.” He’s got a cautious tone and he’s trying to seem non-threatening as he peers at Dean’s daughter with worried eyes. He brings an animal carcass and, this time, Dean guts it rather than leaving it to rot. He tries the meat on himself first and when he feels fine hours after he mixes a bloody pulp of ground up meat and blood.

His daughter’s eyes glow yellow as she eats, sucking the meat down with far more desperation than the plants. Dean rocks her as he feeds her twice, careful not to give her too much. The disgust of what he’s feeding the infant is lost in the stark relief that she’s eating.

The vampire brings fresh meat every few days and Dean feeds her.

After four months he stops testing the meat first.

 

“How’s Chomper?”

Dean gives the vampire a dirty look, watching as the monster settles about five feet away and starts butchering the carcass. His strength lets him tear it apart easier then Dean could so he just watches with his daughter on his lap. Dean doesn’t trust the vampire but he doesn’t have a choice at this point.

“Don’t call her that,” he grumbles even as his daughter smacks her lips and wiggles her chubby fingers at the fresh kill. She loves it still warm, suckling blood down like milk and Dean can’t even be revolted because as long as she’s eating and putting weight on he’s just plain thankful.

“What should I call her then?”

Dean frowns and runs his fingers through the short pale hair on her head, slowly coming in with a honey tone to it.

“Beth,” he finally replied and the vampire looks up, peering at her for a moment and Dean will knife him if he bitches about the choice.

“Nice. Pretty name,” the vampire replied and Dean eyed him wearily before giving him a curt nod of agreement. For a bit he thought about naming her Mary after his mom but decided against it. He wants her to be born without a past anchored to her, more so his mom’s fate.

“Hullo Beth, I’m Benny,” he offered to the girl with a smirk and she gurgled in reply, reaching out for the carcass more than the vampire.

 

The cave proved to be a safe place for them.

At first Dean thought the monsters nearby were unaware of them but Benny kept showing up with clothing. He had started stripping bodies like Dean and now Beth had a crib made of cloth and blankets to keep her warm. So the vampire was obviously meeting up with plenty of monsters. Maybe he was just that good of a hunter, keeping them all away. But no one was, the vampire was good but he wasn’t that strong.

Eventually a werewolf got in, slipped into the cave on near silent feet. Dean had stopped sleeping but would pretend at night, curled up around his daughter as she did sleep.

The monster crept close and Dean peered under his lashes, watching it stare at his kid.

The look wasn’t one of hunger. It was disturbingly similar to how Benny looked at Beth, a twisted softness with a touch of desperation.

Something new.

Dean rolled smoothly and knocked the werewolf down.

They wrestled on the floor, Dean’s knife knocked out of his hand. A slip in his grip gave the monster the upper hand and Dean swore as a bash across his head dazed him enough that he fell back. The werewolf moved quickly and was looming over him now.

He expected the werewolf to go for the kill, to rip his heart out and steal his kid.

Instead he felt hands pull at his pants, tugging them down urgently.

Dean laid prone, fingers sliding slowly through the dirt until he round rock big enough to do damage. When the werewolf leaned over him sniffing at his neck, Dean smashed the side of its head in.

It crumpled with a snarl and Dean scrambled for the knife he kept stashed under the rock beside him. There were knives stashed all over the cave. In a rush, he straddled the werewolf and slit its throat with a hard slash, blood splattering along the cave wall.

His daughter giggled from her spot, watching with wide delighted eyes.

“Little monster,” Dean accused fondly, dragging the werewolf corpse so it was bent over a large boulder. Dean pushed a makeshift basket under to collect the blood as it’s neck bled out. He filled the plastic lining turned bottle up and gave it to his daughter, still warm.

“I’m not much better though huh?” he mused as he watched her drink, still happily without the slightest remorse.

Picking her up and settling her on his hip with one arm around her and he armed himself with his free hand before going to check for his so called protector. Benny was down near the mouth of the cave, two werewolves dead as the vampire staggered around half dazed.

“She ok?” he asked immediately and Dean felt the tiniest beat of affection for him. 

“She’s fine. You gonna die?”

The vampire waved him off, slumping against the rock wall and covering his neck where blood was trickling.

“I’ll be good. Just give me a bit.”

Dean eyed him for a long moment, trying to make trust decisions and cradling his monster daughter as she sucked a bag of werewolf blood down.

“Come sit in the cave, I’ll stitch it up for you,” he finally decreed and turned to head back not waiting to see if the was being followed.

Beth sat propped in her crib watching as Dean stitched the gouge on Benny’s neck up. It was the closet he’d ever been to the monster and the first time they’d ever touched.

The vampire sat still as a stone while Dean ran the bone needle through his skin and pulled the wound closed. It ran from behind his ear down to his collarbone and wouldn’t heal on it’s own. At least not on a human Dean reminded himself.

“There’s a bunch of blood,” he motioned to the basket where the werewolf was being bled. “Beth won’t drink it all so you might as well.”

“Don’t need to drink, don’t need anything in purgatory.”

“It’ll probably help you heal quicker,” Dean snapped and pushed the basket closer to the vampire. “Only a idiot wouldn’t do anything to heal faster in this shit hole.”

Benny eyed him but eventually dragged the basket over to himself, seemingly more to appease Dean then anything.

Dean turned to check on Beth, squatting to clean her hands and chin of blood. Her fingers clutched at his, giggling has he cooed at her.

“Her dad was a vamp?”

“Dunno. Yellow eyes, mouth full of needle teeth, spoke Japanese at me, looked Japanese.” Dean didn’t really know what he was and he wasn’t all that concerned. Beth drank blood but also ate meat, as long as she was healthy he didn’t care but he was curious. “Fast, too fast to follow. Made tree roots move. He thought after he had me that it meant something, that I wouldn’t attack him.”

“Okami I’d bet. They’re the only ones I know that can control nature and have vamp teeth. They mate for life and if I recall right they live off hearts I think.”

Dean grunted in reply. Beth was doing good on blood and thigh meat.

Still come next kill Benny brought the heart and without comment Dean ground it up for her. Beth ate every last bit of it ravenously, licking at the bowl afterwards with a content burp. 

Neither of them said a thing but both brought home hearts for her from then on.

Dean knows he should be more disgusted but he just wants her healthy, wants his kid to survive and grow up. It’s not like there are any innocent people in purgatory. He’s cutting the hearts out of monsters who had come looking for him to either rape or kill. So he brings his daughter bloody hearts and smiles as she naws on them delightedly.

 

Eventually Dean decided to move. He packed up everything they’d need and collected food for the trip. In his experience the longer they stayed somewhere the more stronger monsters started showing up. Purgatory was endless but it had enough markers that if someone could move they could track a certain spot down. The cliffs they resided by were too distinct. Dean just knew that out there monsters were whispering about him, about his heats and infant daughter. 

“So why we going anywhere?”

“Because,” Dean replied crossly and kept working, wrapping everything into a tight pack he could carry with Beth. “Six or seven miles that way, to the cliff with the high vantage point,” Dean gestured. It was less obvious and more blended in with the landscape.

“More like fifteen miles,” Benny grumbled but he went along with it. Dean knew his main goal was endearing himself and getting close to Beth. Come three years time he imagined Benny would be trying to get a kid of his own off him and Dean did nothing to encourage it but also nothing to discourage it. Like it or not, Benny was useful. Without him Dean would be hunting with a gurgling kid on his back, endangering Beth at every turn. So he let the vampire hang around.

The first night they were tucked between two ancient trees, neither of them sleeping as Beth snoozed on Dean’s chest.

“Why are we really moving?”

“I just wanted too, don’t worry about it.” Dean grunted back.

Benny sighed and rubbed his neck, looking out over the trees. “Rumor from back in the day was that you were always on the move, looking for someone, I suppose it has some truth?”

Dean didn’t reply but he knew his silence would be answer enough. When Dean had been at his lowest Castiel had stood with him. The least Dean could do was keep looking for him long after there was any real chance of finding him.

A far off rumble sounded and Dean could feel something massive, bigger then a house, moving in the far distance. The forest shivered with each step.

“What the hell is that?”

“No clue. He’s a new addition. Just showed up a few years ago.”

Dean felt the ground shudder as an ear piercing sound filled the air. It was like a shriek and even far away from them it rang too loud and long, making his ears throb painfully.

Beth woke up and was wailing too now, even Benny looked pained.

They stayed tucked under the shelter of the trees and waited for the monster to pass.

The ground shuddering as it slowly moved away.

“Fuck. How big is it?”

“Colossal and mean as hell. It kills pretty much everything in sight. It’s not going out of it’s way to kill anyone but if you fall in it’s path,” Benny trailed off and dragged his finger over his neck.

“So stay out of its way?” Dean shot back as he rocked Beth, shushing her as her crying began to quite into sleepy whimpers.

“Pretty much.”

 

Dean felt the itch start not long after they settled into the new spot. The cliff cave wasn’t as deep as the last one but it only had one opening and there was no way to sneak into the small opening of the cave without being seen.

The heat was stirring inside him and at this point Dean knew exactly what it was. It was far too soon but it wasn’t unheard of for Heats to get out of sync and show up early.

“I’m going to have a heat fever soon,” Dean told Benny in the evening. They’d stocked up good on meat and there was a stream passing right at the foot of the cliff.

Beth was giggling as she played in the shallow water, splashing with delight. Dean was get soaked but he let her play as she pleased, holding her carefully so she wouldn’t tip into the water.

Benny eyed him up and Dean gave him a dirty look in turn.

“Keep dreaming. I’ve got to take off. You’ll have to watch Beth.”

This time Benny stared outright at him with his brows raised in disbelief.

“It's not much choice,” Dean finally grumbled, feeling his face heat up a touch.

“I don’t doubt that. I don’t think you’ve even been away from Beth, as in ever, in all her existence.”

Dean ran a gentle hand through her hair and the girl looked up at him. Her eyes were a soft brown that would burn golden while she ate. With time he imagined she would get stronger and they would stay golden longer. He really didn’t know though, he knew nothing about monster children.

"If I had any real choice I'd stay with her but going into heat down here is... different."

Benny was watching Dean keenly now, he'd always been interested in this, fixated in a way he assured Dean everyone in purgatory was. Dean was the only creature in the entirety of the place that could give birth. 

"Back there," Dean made a motion of his hand, a useless wave to encompass everything that was earth or the living realm of whatever the hell it was called. "It was different, an annoying thing that messed with me but never had a real control..." he struggled to explain the one of kind hunger that heat used to bring. 

"But now, it's more of a need, not something I can just get through. The first time it just ate me up, took all my common sense and demanded...well that I fuck. But more than that. That I got myself knocked up. That I actively was working to get pregnant." 

"Might have been something around here, maybe the Mother or something."

"Mother?" 

"Eve. Mother of all monsters and all that," Benny shrugged like it was the most common of knowledge and Dean did recall vaguely some story of her. "She made the first monsters and all their descendants. Essentially we're all her kids. Purgatory is her banishment, she can't create life here and that's all she wants. To keep creating monsters."

Dean stared at the vampire as he looked over at him and raised a brow.

"Coincidence?" 

"Like fuck," Dean growled and Benny gave a wry laugh. 

"It's why no one's ever hurt her I think," Benny waved a finger at Beth and the girl cooed in reply, reaching for it eagerly. "I don't think I can Dean. Even if I wanted to, there’s something in me preventing it. I think it's in the rest of 'em too."

Dean didn't reply, just frowned down at his daughter.

It made a twisted sort of sense. The monster from her birth had been fixated on her but nothing about it indicated it wanted to hurt her really, Dean had just assumed.  
Since Beth had been born, less monsters had come after him as well. Before Dean was fighting five or six times a day but now it was a surprise to have a single monster come after him and it had been years since they wanted to kill him rather then breed him. 

"Anyway, down here when the fever comes I need to find someone, it has to be the biggest and baddest of the lot. If I can overpower them I will, I'll slit their throat and move on. Can't settle for less." 

Dean leaned back and stared over the woods, they looked empty but he was certain things were creeping about. 

"You’re tough Benny, but I don't know if you're tough enough and I don't know what will happen to Beth. So if it's all the same to you, I'm gonna not chance that and go off on my own for a bit." 

The vampire tilts his head in consideration and then reached out, picking up Beth and curling her into his arms. The girl went easily enough, lifting her head to grin her pointed teeth at him. Benny returned it with his own mouth full of needles. 

"If it's all the same to you then, I'll be claiming this one for myself. Don't much care about bloodlines but I'd like a kid I think." 

Dean snorted, but felt gratefulness in his chest that Benny agreed so simply, that he'd stay put and look after Beth. If he tried to run from Dean and keep her for himself Dean would hunt him down and gut him. But now he didn’t have much of a choice but to trust the vampire to protect her.

"You're as close as she gonna get to a second parent. I gutted and decapitated her sire the second I was able to." 

"Ouch, see your mama got a real nasty streak huh?" Benny grinned at Beth and the girl giggled, looking over at Dean and pulling a soft smile from him. 

"Still, he's down there somewhere, only a level maybe,” Benny added.

"Level?"

"Might be nonsense, but from what I've heard its levels. Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory all have levels, seven of 'em. Never wonder where something goes once you kill it?" 

Dean shrugged, more inclined to making sure it was dead than anything else. 

"Down the next level. That lowest is where all the big bads are, the real heavy hitters. Sometimes they break free and crawl up a few levels but eventually they get dragged back down." 

"By what?" 

"No clue. But there's something maintaining order. Most figure it's the Mother, watching over. If every monster were all in the same place it would be a slaughter, more than this. Those old ancient things could level continents without trying, we'd be dead every time it occurred to them to kill everyone."

"Sobek's servant was down there. Not at the last level but down more than this. He somehow crawled up here to find you. Now he's back down there with the kids you made him, raising them up and showing them off. Others are knocking at the doors too I reckon, all trying to get up here and find you."

Dean stared at him for a beat and then looked away, annoyed that rather than fear, desire was stirring in him. 

Sobek was an old Egyptian Crocodile god, Dean recalled the monster he never could see and his eel-like babies and it made sense. He could see the little ones growing into monsters like Nile Crocodiles, chasing after their father. It was a good thought. 

"That thing that's been wandering around from when we were traveling. He's a heavy hitter and I'm thinking he was looking for you," Benny added and Dean glanced out over the trees. 

"I'd hear him coming a mile away."

"Yeah, but you just admitted the strongest are the ones that get your motor going."

Dean didn't reply, just rubbed his face and reached out for his daughter. This would be their first separation and Dean knew deep in his gut he had to leave her to keep her safe but that didn't make the anxiety of it any less. 

 

Three days later he took off. Taking his favorite knives but leaving the best with Benny he pressed a kiss to Beth's hair and gave Benny a level look, promising hell and back if the vampire didn't keep his kid safe. Benny waved him off as he gathered Beth up and put her on his hip. 

"Mama's off to get laid darling, let's go check the traps and see if we can get ourselves some fresh blood yeah?" 

Dean watched them walk off and when his daughter was out of sight he turned to the opposite direction and went to see about getting her a sibling. 

 

Maybe Benny was right about the birth thing and the monsters avoiding Beth. Dean couldn't be sure, all he knew was once he was a few miles from the camp he kept with Beth, every sort of monster was on him. All eager and desperate for his ass, but Dean was a hunter and Hell had made him vicious and Purgatory turned him part feral. Even without the fever starting he could slaughter with the best of them. 

Turned out though that half the time the monsters were attacking one another. The second they caught sight of each other Dean was forgotten as they went at it with intent to kill. Only one of them could breed him and they both wanted it he figured. Either way, it left them open and Dean had no trouble picking off monsters that came looking for him. 

 

A few days in he stopped to get some water from a riverbed and a long black vine dragged him under. The water burned his lungs as his air ran out but the knife wasn't cutting whatever was dragging him at all. The light faded as he was pulled down deeper then the stream had been and he could feel the water getting heavy, pressing against his body until it hurt. The surface of the water seemed miles away. A thick bubble of air escaped his mouth as pressure on his lungs forced it out. 

Snarling and kicking Dean, felt his consciousness leave him. He spared a thought unbidden for Castiel, lost somewhere in this place. Had he met the same sort of fate as this? What would happen to Beth, would she be safe with just Benny to watch her?

When he woke he was still half in the water, laid out on slimy stones. There was a weak light, Dean looked up and saw an opening to the sky a long distance up. He was in a small cave, enough to stand and move but tight and small like a tiny ass bedroom. There was a water opening on the one side of the ground. It was large and it disappeared into black water that he couldn't see into. It was the only opening aside from the hole at the top. The walls were all smooth and slimy with nothing for him to get a grip to climb up, it was a long ways up too. There was no loose stone to make a tool out of either, his bone knife chipped on the hard rock when he tried that.

Cursing, he circled his prison once and then leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit and wait for his captor.

It made sense, keeping Dean locked up ensured some monster could use him as a brood mare. Dean had only answered his heat every four years but he could have more kids if something was consistently trying to knock him up. He'd thought about maybe letting Benny have a kid some day, when Beth was grown up. For now he wanted the vampire looking after her and keeping all his focus on raising her up. Another kid, more so his own, might encourage him to abandon Beth and Dean still needed help with looking after her too much to let that happen.

Still, some monster could have had the same thought. 

Dean didn't wait long until the water in surface started to ripple and his new friend made his appearance.

It’s massive, with long tentacles and Dean wonders if he really is trapped in a Hentai. 

From the mass of black water he can see something watching him, a single eye that’s bigger than Dean’s whole body. 

The tentacles are black and feel rubbery and wet as they grab at him. Their strength is absolute and fuck if it doesn’t turn Dean on. They slide and press at his ass, trying to get in through his clothing. One wiggles under his jeans and Dean’s nearly dragged into the water again. He grabs at the rocks and manages a grip on one, clutching as his jeans are yanked and ripped off. Dean’s bare under them, he’s been dripping wet and his ass is slick as a tentacle pushes. Dean grunts as it callously penetrates him, pressing in too deep too fast. Dean growls, clawing at the wet stones as it just shoves in, it feels like it’s going up his damn colon and right into his stomach. 

It slides out and another takes its place, thicker and Dean curses as it wiggles in like a fucking snake. Two other tentacles wrap around his legs, Deans on his stomach and they hold him just above the knee, keeping him spread out as the fat tentacle digs into his ass. 

Dean winces as it goes, stretching him too far as he struggles through it. When it pushed in deep his comes with a whine. The tentacles holding him are bruising him but Dean gets the feeling they are being delicate. That this monster is just that strong. 

He presses his forehead to the cold stone and shivers when he feels the freezing seep of it’s semen inside him. It pumps too much too fast and Dean claws at the stone, struggling to get away. His stomach actually bulges and Dean is certain he’s about to burst from the inside. The tentacles yanks out and Dean shudders as it’s come splatters all over Dean’s thighs, it’s thick like jelly and black. Slowly Dean’s stomach goes back to normal as he pushes out the extra seed. It feels like he’s shitting and Dean doesn’t like the sensation but he needs to get it out before he ruptures something. 

When he feels like he might be ok the tentacles comes back and does it all over again. 

In the end, the stone well he’s in is thoroughly coated in the black seed. It’s clinging to the walls and there’s a pool of it around Dean’s exhausted body. The water has thick clumps of it floating. It had to have been at least thirty times but then Dean was unconscious and he’s not sure how long that was. 

It still has to have been days of non-stop fucking. His ass is incredibly sore and when the monster finally slinks back into the water Dean’s so fucking releaved. 

He’d gotten off for most of it, but the last few hours his heat had already faded and the pain began to take over. Dean’s fucked out and glad to be done with the bastard. 

A single tentacle reaches up and Dean watches it crumble the well, careful to block Dean from the debris as it made a pathway out. 

Dean’s knocked up; it got what it wanted and now it want’s Dean to get out and survive to carry it young. 

Bastard. 

 

Dean managed a week before his insides started to cramp painfully. He had no clue where he was, a climb to the highest vantage point showed nothing he could recognize and the lake went on for miles. But it was his only point of reference to get back to Beth and Benny so Dean steadily trekked around it, always on the lookout for any landmarks that looked familiar.

When the cramps started he slowed down and took it easy but the pain kept growing. 

By nightfall it was like a knife inside him, stabbing when he turned one way or another. The agony of it had him doubled over, gritting his teeth as he willed the pain to pass. 

"Leviathans, always destroying," an old voice crackled and Dean looked up from the space he found between two cliffs to rest for a bit. There, right in front of him, was the old lady. Dean hadn’t heard a sound but she stood right there in front of him. She'd been around for both his births and Dean gave her a narrow suspicious look. 

"What you want granny?" 

"I suppose so, you're the mother now," she replied with a musing smile and Dean stared at her. 

"You gotta be joking," he finally grunted and winced at a pang of pain inside him. 

The woman just smiled on, eyeing his stomach. 

"Leviathan you said, like those son of bitches that were crawling around upstairs? As in that son of a bitch Dick Leviathan?" 

"Nothing so young as that, your mate was one of the first. Crawled all the way up from the seventh level of Purgatory just to spend a little time with you," she explained, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but the pain was growing, too much to ignore now and he growled as it made him double over. The elderly woman came closer, completely unafraid of him. Dean couldn't even get it together to get a knife out so why should she be worried? 

Kneeling down, she offered him a wink and then shoved her hand into his stomach.

Dean's body jerked and the agony of it forced him unconscious. 

"It must be nice to always be unaware when the pain's too much," she mused to him when he woke. His shirt was bloody but there was no wound, Dean ran his hand over his smooth stomach and glared at her. He felt like shit but he'd dealt with worse. Drawing his knife he slowly got up off the forest floor. 

She was holding her shirt, out and up slightly and Dean could see something wiggling around in it. Stepping closer, mindful of her and any sudden movements, he peered down and found two wiggling masses. 

They were long and thick like eels and Dean immediately thought of his first-born children. But these were a dark tar black with a thick slime on them and far larger already, the length of his arm at least. More so they had a long row of blinking eyes, eight altogether, twisted every way to peer around while a wide mouth with long spiraling rows of shark-like teeth glinted. Their jaws arched open, wide like a snake eating a massive meal. 

"They would have eaten their way out of you," the old woman noted, fondness in her tone as she looked down at them like they were precious. 

Dean eyed her and then swung his knife quickly. He caught her in the eye and buried the knife to the hilt. When she slumped over he caught her and carefully lowered her so he could get his kids. 

"Monsters and their baby stealing," he muttered, carefully picking up his new offspring. They went still when he picked up the first one, eyes all swiveling to look at him with a keen intellect, like they were already fully-grown in mind. Of all his kids they were by far the most unnerving. But they let him touch them.

"Hey, welcome to life and all that. I'll get you something to eat pronto, also how do you feel about water? You strike me as water lovers," he spoke lightly, wrapping them up in his bloody shirt and watching them try to suck the blood from the material. He started off towards the water, leaving the corpse behind. If he didn't know what the monster was, he didn't feed it to his kids. 

"Hungry huh?" 

"Very much so," the old lady crackled and Dean twisted around as she grabbed at him, her grip overpowering him as she caught him by the throat. Like his weight was nothing she lifted him from the ground, choking the air from his lungs. Dean struggled weakly as she pulled his knife from her eye like it was a minor inconvenience and the flesh healed cleanly.

Fucking monsters.

He cradled his newborns close to his body protectively and her smile softened. Her hand dropped him to the ground and Dean fell to his knees as he sucked in heaving gulps of air. 

"Of all the things I can understand, that really is one of them," she offered, stroking his hair fondly. "But these ones can't stay with you. The ancients will grow quickly and wreak utter havoc on this land. They must go deeper down. But I'm not without my mercy." 

Dean swore when the children in his arms were suddenly gone, just vanished out of thin air. 

A large monster, massive really, appeared behind her as the ground shivered under Dean. The forest around them seemed to blink out and Dean knew immediately he had been moved, the trees looked the same but they layout was different. 

"I took care of him for you. So know I'll take them. We'll co-parent? I visit Beth too. Pretty girl. My pretty girl. Our pretty girl," she crooned out, her tone hysterically happy.

Dean eyed her wearily as he rubbed his throat, the skin on the outside burning just like his lungs.

"You have no idea what a gift you are to me," she sighed with a bright smile on her aged face. "So from one mother to another," she winked and Dean watched her dissipate in a smother of smoke. Not black like demons but a misty white shade that vanished quickly. 

Dean watched the monster she left behind. He was the size of a truck and vaguely similar to a crocodile. He had a thick hide with texture to it and four legs, longer then any reptiles though. It looked like it could run him down easily. Its mouth was on a short snout and Dean could see teeth jagged and pointed as the monster lumbered over to him, crouching down. 

Dean had a spare knife, always, and he drew it slowly, staring the monster down. In a blink it moved, with speed Dean's eyes couldn't track. It leaned down and in so it could gently poke him in the forehead with the end of its snout.

Dean blinked and the monster peered back, faded scars suddenly catching Dean's gaze. He thought about what the old lady had babbled and felt his stomach drop while his heart jumped into this throat. 

"...Lucky?" 

The monster wiggled its body like an excited dog, pushing itself low into the dirt and nudging Dean's leg. Its gaze was intelligent but wide-eyed and young. 

"Lucky,” Dean whispered again and jerked forward, hands on the monster's face as he traced the old scars he still recalled. “Look at you!" He couldn't keep the rising joy from his tone as he circled his massive child.

The monster followed him, giving off a pleased air as it poked Dean in the forehead again. Reaching up he held him there and nuzzled the rough texture of his skin with his cheek. 

"Hey boy," he offered softly. 

"Dean?" Benny's weary voice questioned and Dean twisted to see him with Beth on his hip, both watching Dean and Lucky with wide eyes. 

"Baby girl," Dean called out and Beth kicked her feet, reaching out for him as he hurried over and plucked her from Benny's slack hold. Lucky followed, shockingly quiet and swift for his size. He approached Beth with curiosity and before Dean could be weary he poked her on the forehead with a far gentler touch. 

Beth just looked confused with tears slowly coming so Dean bounced her and used a bright light voice. "Girly, this is your big brother," he coaxed, reaching up to touch Lucky and pat him. The monster was huge and built to kill, but nothing about him seemed remotely dangerous to Dean, none of his instincts were remotely weary. 

Benny gave a low strangled sound as Dean coaxed Beth to touch her brother, the girl slowly delighting in the feel of his rough skin. She crawled from Dean's arms onto Lucky and the monster lowered his belly right to the ground so she could crawl on him without a long tumble if she slipped. 

"Seriously?" Benny asked with a hushed tone and Dean looked over at him, shrugging in reply before grinning, unable to help it as he looked back at his kids, a feral-looking lizard monster and a cute little girl with a mouth full of pointed teeth. 

 

Lucky made life a hell of a lot easier.

Predators suddenly thought twice about coming around. Feral monsters would still attack Dean and Beth from time to time but now they were nowhere to be seen.

Still Lucky would slink off and drag something back, some mutilated animal-like monster that he would drop at Dean's feet eagerly. After Dean took the meat, heart, and blood for himself and Beth, Lucky would devour the rest, his teeth rendering bone like it was nothing more than twigs.

Benny was watched but tolerated and Dean was always given a fond poke or soft nuzzle, but Beth became Lucky’s entire world. His sun rose and set with her, the monster always a step behind her and always eager to play. He reminded Dean of a loyal dog, constantly at her side and ever patient with her. The girl could stand on his head and he’d never even think to snap at her.

As the years slipped by they traveled purgatory more easily and Dean learned to trust Lucky with Beth. While Benny was some he relied on Dean knew he trusted Lucky more simply because of their shared blood.

It helped them immensely to have Lucky around helping to look out for Beth. Benny was still there and essential for everything Lucky couldn’t understand yet but the behemoth of a monster kept the area safe merely by existing. Even when Dean was at his most bloodthirsty he would have avoided something like Lucky due to the sheer size and look about him, like something hard to kill.

Despite that violent look about him, the monster was downright docile with Beth, always watching where he stepped around her and ever mindful of her quick forming habits to climb all over him. He shared his meals with her, Dean would find them hunched over a blood corpse, the chest ripped open by Lucky’s claws as Beth chewed the heart out of the body and afterwards Lucky would eat the rest. It was morbidly endearing to see them sharing and bonding together, covered in blood.

“Disturbing,” Benny noted as he walked up beside Dean, the two of them watching as Lucky gnawed off a freshly killed body’s arm and held it up for Beth to drink. The girl was getting blood everywhere and seemed to think it all a fun game. 

“You’d think you’d be used to it by now,” Dean shot back watching his kids eat. The vaguely human monster Lucky had killed didn’t seem to have much blood in it but Beth drank what was there easily enough. Sometimes the blood would be black and inky, the innards disgustingly rotten and no good for them. Benny had been a good indicator, teaching her and Lucky which monster made good meals. Dean had stopped eating again, only taking a bite when Beth insisted.

She was somewhere in the late edge of her sixth year and Dean wished he could track the years more clearer, that he could give her a birthday and have cake. She wore clothing he stitched for her and the years had given him skill but Dean didn’t know how to make anything extravagant, he couldn’t make her dresses or anything bright and colorful like a little girl should have. Instead everything was faded colors from years of worn time in Purgatory, just like everything else.

Beth did have a pair of jeans that fit her fairly well, she was still growing into them but Dean knew she’d be sad when she was too big for them. It had been a monster disguised as a little girl that provided them a few years ago. The shirt had been ruined because Lucky ended up biting it in half. Dean could remember how upset he was when he realized what he’d done, the pink shirt torn beyond repair. Beth had reassured him it was ok with a pat on his snout. Still, Dean knew that the girl was eager to grow more, to reach a point where she could start wearing women’s clothing and would have a choice from the monsters they hunted rather then what Dean could make or cut down for her.

Watching them Dean sighed and focused back on cleaning his knife of the blood from the latest fight.

“The fever will come soon, the Leviathan pregnancy was short and out of sync so I wasn’t sure. But I can feel it now.”

“So you’ll be off then?”

“Sooner than later, I don’t know how Lucky will react.”

Benny blinked at that, looking over to where the kid were eating with a considering look.

“Ah, no interest in monstrous incest babies?”

Dean just snorted in reply and inspected his knife to make sure it was good and clean.

“Either way just keep an eye on them?”

“What else could I do?” Benny shot back and Beth came over to them, carrying the other severed arm.

“Drink?” She offered it up to Benny and the vampire smiled, taking the torn limb.

“Much thanks little dear,” he told her with a wink and Beth smiled brightly at him. Dean used the clean side of the rag he had and reached out to wipe her face down. Beth grimaced but stood still for her cleaning.

“Your mama was just say’n how he’s going to go off and look for a new sibling,” Benny added and Dean froze, turning to glare up at the vampire who blinked back innocently.

“A new sibling?” Beth echoed, looking at Dean for explanation and he put on a smile for her.

“A baby, a little sister or brother,” he explained and watched her face work.

“What’s a b’bay?”

The question stopped Dean short.

It was striking how life in Purgatory had shaped her. Beth didn’t know what a baby was because she’d never seen one. Where could she have when in all of Purgatory she was the youngest. More so she had been raised to trust no one outside her little group because they all had the potential to kill her. The older she got the less other monsters avoided her. Dean wasn’t sure if it was because there were other creatures that looked like children her age now or if whatever magic that had been warding her was wearing off, but, either way, it made him more protective.

Protective but not stupid. Beth knew how to use a knife and despite her young age she had one tucked into her waistband, ready for use, no dull edges. Dean couldn’t afford to baby her in that sense, Purgatory wouldn’t have it. With all her bright smiles and wide eyes she still knew to be more quite then loud and how to walk along the forest without making a sound.

When they fought monsters she ran and hid herself away or tucked under Lucky’s massive bulk. She’d watched Dean, Benny, and Lucky all slaughter, she’d grown up seeing it. Soon enough Dean would be teaching her how to do it, he’d already started her on the key places to stab someone if they grabbed her. In this world she would have to be vicious, it never even occurred to Dean to teach her different.

“Daddy?”

“A baby is a newborn, younger than you, small” he cupped his hands into the rough size of a baby. “Just a little thing that’ll grow here,” he touched his stomach. “You grew here, Lucky too, that’s what makes you brother and sister, what makes you my kids.”

Lucky had stopped eating and was listening intently; they both always paid keen attention when Dean’s voice took on a lecturing tone.

Beth reached out and pressed her bloody fingers to his flat stomach, as if to feel for a sibling, she peered under his shirt and Dean smiled, letting her look and poke his skin.

“In there?”

“Yes.”

“Only your mama can,” Benny added, his voice teasing like a secret was being revealed. “In all this great big place only your mama can carry a baby so it’s important he goes off and finds one.”

Beth blinked up at Benny, old enough to understand his words were sometimes made up. Dean used to get mad at the vampire but Benny insisted she learn the people weren’t always going to be honest with her. Dean couldn’t argue with that.

“Can I?” Beth asked curiously and Dean opened his mouth and closed it with a click. Benny stared at him and he looked back just as wide-eyed before they both looked at Beth.

“…I don’t know, when you're older we’ll find out,” Dean offered and tried to keep calm. It had never once occurred to him to event think about it. Could Beth, as his daughter, carry children in Purgatory as well, could Lucky?

“I think your brother might be going for the heart there, my girl.” Benny warned lightly and even though the larger monster was doing no such thing Beth ran back and waved a finger, lecturing about sharing.

“Fuck.” Dean muttered softly and Benny rubbed his face.

“Pretty much, never thought of that whole thing did we?”

 

There wasn’t much time to linger on it though, because Dean’s heat itch started a few days after. Dean honestly didn’t want to see how Lucky would react, if he’d try to mate with Dean, so he packed up and left while they were sleeping.

“You get to go off and I have to deal with this come morning,” Benny grumbled, waving to the sleeping kids.

Dean offered him a slightly apologetic wince. Come morning Lucky would be frantic to track Dean and Beth would be in screaming tears no doubt.

“I thought I had more time,” he whispered. “I’ll try to be quick, just talk about the baby, they’re both eager for that.”

Benny just huffed and waved him off, dropping a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing once before pushing him off.

“Try for another cute baby. Or another lizard monster, either one works.”

 

Dean walked for a few days, keeping a good pace in case Lucky did try to follow him. Scent tracking was his strength so Dean crossed streams whenever he could. The heat fever wasn’t truly there yet so he only dealt with monster looking for a kill rather than desperate attempts to breed mainly. Dean’s knife moved with an almost casual air now, slitting throats and gutting bodies.

When his fever did start, he knew something would come for him. Beth’s father had been by far the seemingly weakest but he’d controlled the forest, moved the trees at will. Dean had never seen another monster do that since. So even he had been powerful. Sobek’s servant was on the fifth level of Purgatory by rumors and the Leviathan that came up had been from the seventh according to the old lady. Whatever he bred with, it was going to be something strong. 

A choice was never something Dean had since the very beginning and now with a little time before the fever set in he decided to change that.

Over the years the monster wondering aimlessly had caught his attention. Dean wanted to know more about it. Mating with it probably wasn’t a wise idea but something about it was strange. Why was it there and why hadn’t it been dragged back down over all the years? Every now and again something would show up, some massive Godzilla-like monster that rampaged around. They usually hid out until the coast was clear, tucked in cave together, his little family. After a few days it always calmed down.

During a time when they had been on the move Dean could recall black arms clawing from the earth, pulling a escaped monster down slowly. The thing had been howling and fighting desperately as it slowly sank into the darkness at it’s feet, a thick tar like blackness that clung to it has it sluggishly descended.

So why hadn’t this one guy been yanked under yet?

He was big, like a building size, three floors at least. Vaguely human shaped but thin limbs and a few extras, arms coming out of his ribs and another pair under that. The head was messed up too, multiple eyes looking in all directions and more then one face. The skin on it was almost clear, Dean could see bits of muscle structure and bone. It was a grotesque looking monster with its shrieking cry, it was always hollering out, a clear siren warning that made it easy enough to avoid.

Still Dean stood on a cliff two years ago, the kids and Benny tucked safely below as he watched the thing slowly crawl by in the distance. Curiosity had burned since then. Benny didn’t know anything substantial and none of the monsters they ever bothered to question had any information on it.

It stuck out and Dean was always on to dig for knowledge about it. So he tracked it. It had crossed their latest home a few months ago and Dean easily found the trail it left, trees smashed flat in either direction, as if a road had been put in. It was almost nostalgic.

The trees were bent left so Dean went left, walking along the trail and listening for the distant cry of the thing.

His fever started before he found it. Monsters started to waylay him, constant fights and near rapes that he fought off. Some packed together and proved to be a harder fight but most turned on each other. Dean had refined knife throwing to a fine art and he could catch anything in the eye from ten paces. If they got closer he had dozens of weapons ready for them.

One female, a woman with her male partner hoping to pin and brood mare him had a gold necklace with a heart on it. Dean pulled it off her corpse, careful not to break the chain as he pocketed it. A nice gift for Beth but now he needed to find something for Lucky. What to get your crocodile monster son in the empty purgatory lands?

The weak cry of the monster started in the far distance and Dean tried to increase his pace but the fever was building strength and Dean was losing his interest. Why chase a monster so far off, why not settle for a new prey his mind whispered to him. Dean ignored the hunger and tried to find a high point to see if he could see the monster.

It turned out to be a stupid endeavor.

Dean found some high ground and he could see something large, a grey blob in the distance that had to be the monster. But far closer was a huge freaking snake, looking right at him as it scented the air.

“Fucking reptiles,” Dean snarled to himself, running into the tree line as the damn thing stuck like lightening, it mouth hung open and it disgustingly regurgitated more snakes, smaller than the main one but still bigger then Dean. They fell to the forest floor, slimy slithering things that reeked of vomit. 

Dean flat out ran for it, nothing in him wanted anything to do with that. Puke snakes apparently didn’t do much for his heat fever. But they were deceptively fast and Dean swore, twisting to throw knives at the ones closest to him. Three dropped but there were far more, all making ground on him steadily. The trees rushed past and Dean cursed silently, already resigning himself to another reptile child. Or a belly of them, a whole lot like the first time or even a belly of eggs.

The shriek came unexpectedly and it was like a knife to his skull. For all the pain Dean had taken over the years the cry that close put him on his knees immediately. He clawed at his ears, trying to block the sounds out as he rolled on the ground, curling into a ball as the throbbing felt like a sharp needle jabbing into his ears over and over.

When it stopped Dean fumbled to get up and crawl away. The snakes were all still, likely dead now. The big one he couldn’t see immediately until it landed barely a body’s length away from him. Trashing as the monster he’d been tracking ripped at it. The two colossal beast snarled and hissed, biting and tearing at each other with a viciousness only Purgatory could create.

Dean didn’t wait around, he stumbled and his vision was fucked up now but he made his way steadily away from the boss fight.

A wet crunching sound, one Dean knew was bones and flesh ripping made him try to force a run. The fight was over and Dean had no interest in congratulating the winner.

A long grey hand bigger then the size of his body plucked him up and Dean immediately dove a knife into it, twisting it for maximum damage. The monster flinched but kept it’s grip as the ground steadily fly away as Dean was hefted into the air.

Twisting he found more eyes then he could count watching him, peering at him like they could see through him.

When it’s main mouth, because there were indeed multiple heads and so multiple mouths, parted and breathed in to speak Dean winced, his ears already bleeding.

It paused, head tilting at him and it closed its mouth without a sound.

Twisting around it moved with a surprising speed, going over to a cluster of cliffs and setting Dean down on a flat wide ledge.

“Dean?”

The near shout made him jump and Dean twisted away from the monster to face a woman. She was bloody and Purgatory dirty, years of living like an animal dulling her clothing. There was a hunting knife in her hand but she looked more shocked then aggressive. The skin around her eyes was a red black and her gaze golden.

Dean had run into monsters that knew him before, hell, he’d run into monsters he’d killed back upstairs. But her shocked face made him pause and Dean eyed her, trying to place her.

“No way,” he breathed and blinked, his shoulders dropping from an aggressive stance.

“Emma?”

Her gaze flicked to his mouth and Dean suddenly took her features in more critically. Her hair was loose and fell long but he could see scars on either side of her face, seeming to get worse as they moved towards her ears.

Dean edged closer, both of them weary as they stepped into each other’s range. Reaching out he showed her an empty hand before slowly reaching out to push her hair away. Her ear holes were a mass of scar tissue, healed over.

Dean cursed as he looked up at the shrieking monster watching them both.

“What the fuck did you do to her?”

“He didn’t, he didn’t do it, I did,” Emma told him, her voice too loud as she spoke, clearly not hearing it. Her eyes dropped to Dean’s mouth when he replied.

“Why?” She was reading his lips, he realized.

“Because it was either stop hearing or live in agony.”

“Why not just run away, why stay near him, is he holding you?” Dean glanced back at the monster, his nerves steadily rising at it just watched them, looking ever patient. Reaching out he touched her arm, a gentle contact made to comfort.

“I’ll help you,” he promised his lost daughter. A girl he’d never even thought to look for in Purgatory.

“No. He’s helped me. Kept monsters away, he protected me. Without him, before he came it was far worse,” Emma explained, her tone going cold. “I thought I was tough back then, thought I could handle anything but then I got here…”

Trained Amazon or not she’d still been a kid. Dean squeezed her arm gently.

“Well I’m here now, I’ll help you. You’re not alone,” he offered and her gaze turned sharp.

“What makes you think we need you?” She snarled but the monster grabbed her in a blink, startling Dean as a hand wrapped around her and gave a careful shake. Not hard but even a gentle one was rough with such a huge thing. Emma dropped a knife Dean hadn’t seen and he stepped back, weary again.

“Why! Why him!” She howled at the monster and Dean watched it set her down away from him, moving her to another spot on the cliff. 

“You don’t understand who he is, what he’ll do. You’ll be dead!” Emma yelled and Dean winced at the hysteria in her tone, her eyes wide and pleading as the monster peered down at her. It reached up and Dean froze as it touched him, a soft brush against his chest, almost a caress.

God help him, he felt something in him answer. Desire coiled even as Dean told himself the monster’s hand was bigger then him. He didn’t have long tentacle appendages like the Leviathan. There was no way to mate with him.

“He’s a male right?” Dean called down to Emma, repeating himself when she looked up so she could read his lips. Frowning she nodded her head.

“I’m in heat,” he explained and watched her face dawn with understanding.

“He’s never cared about that, just moves around Purgatory, circling the continent.”

“Continent?” Dean squatted at the edge of the cliff he was on, Emma was a few meters below him looking up. Immediately he was curious to know what they had mapped out of the land but he could feel the rising hunger in him. A drop of sweat tracked down his face and he was utterly aware of the monster watching them, dozen upon dozens of eyes staring unblinkingly at him.

Emma stated to reply but the monster moved, taking Dean’s attention as a hand reached out for him, Twisting away from it, he backed to the rock wall and peered back at the eyes watching him. The hand reached again, snake fast but Dean had survived Purgatory for years. He avoided it and tossed himself down the side of the cliff, it wasn’t too steep and he slid down, the ground coming closer as the monster grabbed at him frantically, just missing each time.

When he hit the ground Dean ran, twisted around trees as the monster yanked them out. Down in the forest Dean had the advantage, the size of the monster meant he had less visibility above the tree line. Even as it stuck it’s heads down and looked for him Dean dashed behind a tree, keeping still. With a frustrated sound it reared back and yanked trees from the ground. Dean dashed off and thought he was doing good until the monster shriek out.

Dean hit the ground with a cry, clutching at his head. The cry cut off abruptly and the trees around Dean were torn away leaving him in a clearing as he curled into a ball. Dean looked up as the monster leaned over him. It had six main eyes on the central face, a pair where they would be on a human face and a set under and above those. It’s mouth was too wide to be human and Dean could see a flash of endless teeth. When it was close enough he snarled, driving a knife into it’s face. He aimed for an eye but it turned at the last second, his knife buried to the hilt in it’s cheek. It seemed more like a sliver then anything.

Arms surrounded the clearing, closing in as the monster hunched over him, caging him in all around as Dean heard the crack of thunder. It didn’t rain in Purgatory, the water came from the ground, rivers and streams. In all his years Dean had never once seen rain. Thunder rumbled again and lightening flashed, too bright in the sky as clouds darkened everything black. Dean tried to look for Emma but the monster’s body was blocking everything out. Its chest loomed over Dean and he could see something moving, a lump twisting as the skin flaked away.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered as the monster enclosing him went deathly still and something dropped from its chest. It was bright, eye-burning and Dean looked away as he heard bones cracking and claws digging into the ground. He got a second knife ready but a hand grabbed his wrist, holding it in an immovable grip as Dean blinked up. It was smaller sized now, still about eight feet and huge compared to Dean but more moderately sized.

More mating sized.

Dean winced at how his legs wanted to part in invitation.

It had less eyes on it but still plenty, it had one head now but six eyes with a seventh on its forehead. It’s body was a dull grey like the larger one, wiry but muscular. Its hands had fingers too long and just under its ribs another long pair of arms were present.

It leaned over and licked Dean. Right on the face, over his cheek and he flinched away. But it followed, him, pushed Dean down on his back and licked at him, its tongue was spit warm and wet. It felt disgusting and ridiculous but every bone in his body suddenly relaxed. The tension in him drained strangely and the texture of its tongue mate his dick twitch. 

It had milk white eyes with pin prick pupils that were gold rimmed. Dean stared at it as it leaned over him, curling in close with a strange gentleness. It’s chest pressed to his and Dean could feel it’s heart beating, his own matching the rhythm.

Everything felt weird but Dean couldn’t fight it. He just sat there and blinked at the monster as it essentially snuggled him.

Normally Dean wouldn’t like such care, he preferred a dominant mate during his heat. But for all the gentle touches, Dean was still very aware that the monster was far stronger than him. 

When it pressed him back he had no option, the touch wasn’t harsh, the monster wasn’t even trying but Dean’s body was that mush weaker then him. He went down, laying flat on the dirt while the monster loomed over him, crawling closer as Dean spread his legs. 

It leaned down and licked his neck again, sharp pointed teeth scrapped against Dean’s skin and he felt something in him shiver, pressing up a touch, Dean felt the pinprick of a razor edge and the trickle of blood as his skin gave way. 

“I’m so fucked up,” he panted and the creature pulled back to look at him, it’s gaze intense as it watched Dean stare back. A set of its hands took hold of Dean’s wrists and with a curiosity it pinned them to the ground, holding Dean tight. He felt himself respond immediately, arousal curling through him and the monster seemed to sense that. 

It held him down tightly and licked at his neck again, biting more now and making Dean growl and squirm. The second set of arms undid his jeans and pulled them down quickly, manhandling Dean like his own weight was nothing. He tried to kick at it, to get a leg up to shove the monster off but it grabbed his thigh and held him still. It’s attention was on his neck and licking at it but it held him completely immobile with barely a thought and Dean fucking loved it. The sheer power of the monster was caressing his heat mind, coaxing him and whispering that this would be a good mate, a worthy partner. They would have strong children together. 

Dean hissed when his thighs were lifted and held open, the monster pressing close. He felt the wet tip of its dick rubbing along his ass, seeking his hole that was soaked and eager. Dean snarled and snapped at but he was held down and still as the creature found his asshole and slowly sank into him. 

Dean tried to thrust midway, wanting it all but the monster held his thighs tightly so he could sink into him inch by slow inch and Dean was cursing at him for it. 

“Just fuck me you bastard,” he snarled, twisting and trying to get it riding him. Dean wanted pain and a hard fucking, he wanted to feel taken and bred. The monster was content to work slowly, to take its time and Dean thought he might go mad because of it.  
He swallowed anything that sounded remotely like a whine and swore viciously, hissing out when the monster pressed into the hilt. It held itself snug against his ass and without and friction or movement Dean could feel its length inside him. Not that he didn’t always feel it, but it was something beyond that, something intimate in a way heat sex never was. 

“Please, just move, just…come on,” Dean breathed out, clenching his hands as the monster slid back and touch and then pressed back. It moved smoothly, not like an animal or a human but with utter control of its body. It held Dean down and began moving, swaying back and forth in a way that was meticulous. It wasn’t gripping him hard but Dean couldn’t get it to budge and if the monster really went rough on him Dean imagined it could kill him, could rip him apart with the barest of efforts. 

Even in his heat lust Dean hated how much that turned him on, the sheer power of the beast. 

Then monster builds its motions, moving Dean like a doll as it tilted him up and thrust into his ass, moving faster and faster as Dean groaned. Every little nudge that it let him feel shoved him down, pressed him unyielding into the dirt and Dean felt himself getting off on it. 

Biting his lip he hissed when the monster moved them suddenly, lifting Dean from the ground and holding on with both sets of arms as it rocked up into him. 

Dean curled his thighs around its hips and his hands grabbed at its forearms. The monster was watching him intently, fixated on Dean as it fucked into him. He couldn’t manage anything smart mouthed, groaning as he pressed back into the friction and came. 

The monster surprised him by coming as well. It didn’t hurt outright but Dean could feel it pouring into him, filling him up in jerky spurts. 

Sagging against him, Dean spared a moments thought for his weapon but the monster laid him down and slowly began again. 

Dean lost track of any idea of fighting and eventually gave himself over to the heat sex, his mind going slack as he focused on how good the monster was making him feel. 

Over and over they fucked and eventually Dean’s exhaustion caught up to him. The monster seemed to pick up on it, still pushing into him but with more care. It rocked into him lazily and Dean drifted to sleep as the monster took him and kept taking him. 

 

When he woke the old lady was frowning at him. She stood outside the larger body around them, tree branches having pried open a spot for her to peer in.

“Of course,” she grumbled, looking displeased at the pair of the curled up. Dean offered her the middle finger and she snorted, stepping away and looking up at the bulk of the monster, it’s massive form shaped into a shelter. While she was peering Dean fumbled for his jeans, getting dressed and trying to ignore the come seeping from his body. 

“If you insist, consider this a gift,” the lady proclaimed and Dean sat up, knowing it would be nothing good. Her fingers snapped and the monster beside him suddenly jerked with pain, clawing at its chest as it shrieked. Dean tried to help but the sound of its cries was painful, building steadily and he ended up curled in a ball trying to block it.

The ground was shifting but he barely noticed it, trying to crush his head between his hands to mute the sound stabbing his brain.

When it cut off he took a moment to gather his wits and unclench his eyes. The monster was curled at his side, Dean could see the larger form being twisted, sucked into its chest. It looked painful and Dean saw the monster looking at him. He knew then it stopped shrieking because of him, to spare him the pain even as it’s body was being crushed. Crawling over, Dean reached out but his hand hovered uncertainly, not sure how to help.

The old lady was nowhere to be seen and when Dean stumbled to find her the monster grabbed at his foot, clutching desperately.

“It’s alright,” He reassured dropping down again and wrapping his hands around the monsters. “I’m not going anywhere,” he soothed it, watching as the disfiguring transformation completed.

It took hours until the last of it pushed into his chest. Leaving him the small compact size. Dean sat with him as the daylight faded into the night. Monsters were creeping around, closing in and Dean carefully looked over the hurt monster clutching him. With careful hands he peeled the monster's hands that were clutching his thigh and midsection off. 

"I'm not going anywhere," he soothed when it made a low noise of protest. "But I need to be able to move."

Dean reached out and dragged his discarded coat over to them, the inside seam holding a variety of knives for him to pick from. "You wanna hang with me, you'll have to deal with all my admirers," he teased, eyeing the monsters closing in. 

The monster tried to right itself, trying to rise up and nearly pitching over. Dean caught him hoisting him from face planting and then lowering him. 

"Take it easy," he coaxed. Getting a knife ready as something slinked closer, coming in for an attack that would probably trigger the others as well. 

Emma stepped out of hiding un-expectantly and Dean watched her stab the monster once, dragging the knife in its shoulder. Darting forward Dean slit its throat before it could twist to face her. Another came from the side and Dean turned sharply, driving his knife into its gut and slicing upward, spilling its guts as he pulled the weapon free and whirled to face the next contender. 

"Help him," Dean barked, motioning Emma over to the monster that was trying to get up still but obviously too weak. 

Too burly bastards charge Dean and he grinned at them viciously, letting a knife fly to bury in the left one's eye and twisting a long blade so he could jab it under the right one's chin, straight through its head. Letting it go he turned and kicked a vampire charging him, snarling as it hissed at him. Pulling the knife from the corpse's eye socket he slashed at it, catching its arm in a long slice that made it flinch and curl in on the wound. Dean moved like a well-oiled machine, seeing an opening and hacking the vampires' head off in three sawing motions of his knife. There was a low growl in his throat as he eyed the forest, looking for any others willing to try him. There was motion but nothing burst forward so he retreated back to the monster and Emma. 

"We should move, go somewhere less open and obvious." 

Emma swallowed once, staring at Dean strangely before she nodded and tried to help the monster off the ground. It was still an eight-foot beast though so Dean had to get under its other side and help. It was slow going even then and it stumbled badly, leaving a clear trail to be followed. Dean frowned but knew nothing could be done at this point. As they headed back towards the cliffs that would offer better protection something humanoid rushed at them, aiming for Dean. The monster's hand snapped like lightening grabbing its head and crushing it easily. The body dropped and Dean's gaze caught on a thick silver bracelet. It was a wide band with various engravings, Celtic knots and the like. Reaching down he got it off and pocketed it. 

"Jewelry? Really?" Emma asked and Dean shrugged, moving to helping the monster move again. 

"Kid's will like it," he muttered back, thinking of the necklace he had for Beth. Lucky liked patterns so the bracelet could be for him. 

"What kids?" Emma asked, surprising Dean as he hadn't thought she would be able to see his mouth to read his lips. 

"My kids. You're a big sister," he replied. Dean expected questions but Emma went silent, focusing on getting the monster moved. Dean watched the trees carefully and they made it to the cliffs. A shallow cave was enough and dean tucked the monster and Emma inside while he settled at the mouth. It was deep enough fro shelter and small enough that he would face any monster that came. 

"I’m surprised we made it without anyone attacking. They seem to be avoiding us almost," Emma mused, coming to stand beside Dean and he tilted his head so his mouth was visible to her while not taking his gaze from the trees. 

"They keep away from me mostly. Would be rapists are who come around looking for me. The rest tend to give us room. The monster mother makes them I think." 

"Monster mother?" Emma asked, her voice too loud in the quiet.

"Lower your voice if you can," Dean replied, not liking to have to say it but unwilling to draw more monsters in because she was being loud. Emma looked humiliated at once, ducking her head and stepping back to head into the cave. Dean stopped her, reaching out to tap her arm to make her look at him. 

"A monster runs this place, kinda like God in heaven and Lucifer in Hell. Some call her Eve but most call her the Mother," he explained and Emma came to sit beside him, immediately interested. 

"Aren't we in hell?" 

Dean blinked and glanced at her, taking in her genuinely confused expression.

"What do you know of this place?" 

"Nothing. I died. Sam Winchester shot me and then I was in this forest. All sorts of things are here and they all want to kill me. I've learned to hide mostly, had some near misses but my body heals fast. Eventually though I got worn out, tired of even trying. Then he showed up," Emma nodded her head into the cave where the monster was. "He picked me up and carried me, kept me close. All of the other monsters left me alone then. As long as I stuck near him, I was safe." 

"You damaged your own hearing so you could stay with him," Dean realized and Emma shrugged. 

"It was that or go back to being on my own. I hated it. Hated being alone with everything after me, no calm, no rest..." she huffed out and looked over the tree line. "So I used a knife to make my hearing go away. After that being around him way easy." 

Dean rubbed his face and thought of all the things he had done to survive Purgatory. He had no room to judge. 

"You were trained though right, how to fight and stuff? Before I mean, the Amazons trained you didn't they?" 

"For like a week."

"Right." 

Dean looked out at the forest and reached into his pocket, Emma went stiff as he slid a knife out. Dean flipped it so the blade was in his hand and the handle offered to her. After a moment she took it. 

The girl had tried to kill him already, but it was his kid, another child he had a responsibility too. 

"You always go for the neck, try to get it in deep, point it like this," Dean showed her how to hold the knife properly for a deep stab. "If you can't then you can slice," he twisted her arm and led her through the motion. "Slicing will open gaping wounds. You'll be able to tell if their healer by those. Getting the face it best, blind monsters are a hell of a lot weaker." 

Emma had a strange expression on her face but she nodded her head, listening. "You were...you were something else when those monsters came." 

"You wanna make it you have to be, you need to be the meanest son of a bitch here. Don't ask questions, just kill 'em."

Dean watched her practice the stabbing and slicing motions, correcting her when needed. 

"What's gonna happen now? My main protection is useless now," Emma looked back at the monster in the cave, curled into a loose fetal position with all of it's many eyes closed in slumber. 

"You're with me now. The old lady changed him for a reason so he'll come along until I figure it out. We'll get back and plan from there."

"Get back where?" 

"A week that way," Dean pointed west, where he could see the land markers. "Beth and Lucky are waiting, Benny too I suppose." 

"And they are?"

"My kids," Dean dragged the little heart necklace and the silver bracelet out for Emma to see. "Been here awhile, gone through heat and got pregnant a few times. Beth was by an Okami and Lucky's sire was called the Servant of Sobek, he's got more siblings but their levels down I guess, also mean as hell." 

"Levels?" 

Emma listened as Dean explained what he knew, her focus on his mouth while Dean kept his gaze on the forest for any predators. He told her about Purgatory and the seven levels, that he was the only one around who could have kids so it offered him both protection and painted a huge target on his back, from there he went on about Beth and Lucky for a long while, watching the muted light of day slowly begin. 

"I've been here longer and I know nothing," Emma frowned, fingering the necklace for Beth. "You seem to have it all figure out." 

"Like hell. There's a lot more to figure out than that. But I've been doing this a lot longer than you, hunting things, torturing for information. Stuff you wouldn't have even known to do. I'll show you though." 

Emma frowned at him, searching his face as Dean stretched and popped his shoulders. 

"Just like that?" 

"You're my kid. Doesn't matter if I planned it or not. You're mine and I'll die to defend you. Winchester way." He shrugged, looking back to check on the monster while she processed that. Dean knew in the end he would have died the first time around. When she stood there in front of him, knife at the ready, a part of him knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He could see her thinking of that moment too, looking at him with an unsure expression. Dean doubted she'd take off though, she already explained that she knew she needed to stick with someone to help. If all Dean could give her was that he would. 

 

"You going to be ok?" He asked the monster, crouching to poke its arm gently. The monster roused slowly, blinking its muli-eyes groggily before rising. It fumbled, but it was stronger now and Dean stepped back without offering help. 

"Can you talk?"

A low shriek, not enough to really hurt responded and Dean winced. "No talking, got it."

"I don't know what that old lady did this but she don't do shit if it ain't for a reason so you're sticking will me until I figure out why. The heat fever is gone so I'm likely knocked up, we gotta head back so I can get my other kids. Figure out the destination from there." 

Dean didn't ask he just said but the monster nodded its head, following him from the cave. Emma joined them, offering out the knife and necklace. Dean took the necklace and shoved it back into his pocket. 

"Keep the knife. Don't got no jewelry for you, but a weapon is the best thing to have here." 

 

Going back went slow but steady.

First river they found Dean took an icy bath, rubbing dried semen off his skin and in general feeling sort of clean again. Emma took one as well, seeming to think it a novelty to have time to soak and rub the dirt from her hair and body, even if they lacked soap or warm water. 

The monster was figuring out his new form, his stumble turning into something with more grace as they moved. Emma still slept so they would stop at night, Dean would pretend to nod off for her sake but usually he just rested against something and watched the monster watch him while they both stayed utterly aware of every creak and shuffle around them.

Since the first night, the monster hadn't slept again but he didn’t appear weaker for it. When they got attacked, because in Purgatory an attack always came eventually, he was brutal. Reaching out and crushing skulls left and right. He used his body to protect Dean and Emma, no weapon so far had left any marks on him and cuts would close almost as fast as they were made. Dean's knife had sunk into his hand and the stab wound into his cheek was gone now and had been since it occurred to Dean to check.

Whatever this freaky thing was, it wasn't weak. 

It had to belong in the lower levels and yet the old lady hadn't tried to drag him back down. More so, she left him with Dean. So far the old bat had been dead set on keeping Dean alive and producing kids. So his gut told him that whatever this monster was, it wasn't dangerous to him. So far it had proved his suspicions, it lumbered after them as they traveled seeming unconcerned where they were going or why. It hadn't shown any interest in hunting and had only fought monsters that attacked them. So not much in the way of blood lust or any particular craving for blood, hearts, or the like.

Without anything specific like that to work with, Dean couldn't place what the hell he was. Its skin was an off grey color but it didn't look unhealthy. Some of its bones were jutting out, collarbone, shoulder blades, hip bones, but it almost seemed like it was normal for the species rather than under fed. It had a single pair of long legs that had the joints pushed back the opposite way like dog’s hind legs would. That let it drop down and crawl rather speedily when it wanted, two sets of arms helping it along. 

By far the most off-putting thing was the all the eyes.

Dean had watched it long enough to count them all. 

Twenty-seven. Thing had twenty-seven eyes. There were on the backs of its hands, its biceps, and a row down his chest, a pair on the shoulder blades. 

The three heads merged into one another and each had five eyes on it, all blinking and ever looking around.

It was creepy as fuck but at least nothing surprised them. The monster always noticed anything sneaking up or just getting close in general. 

So, they made it back without any major mishaps. 

 

Benny blinked at Emma and then to the monster, looking between the three of them incredulously. 

"Don't even," Dean warned, uninterested in whatever smart ass comment the Vampire had for him. 

"That's Emma my eldest kid," he gestured to the Amazon who just blinked at Benny awkwardly, "and that's my current baby daddy," he pointed at the monster that was eyeing Benny. It seemed like it wasn't sure why they weren't attacking him and Dean hoped it would be fine with the kids. If not it was taking a hike, no way was Dean letting it near the kids if it was shifty. But it tolerated Emma just fine, even went out of its way to look after her at times. 

Beth was napping, curled up in her makeshift blankets and Lucky was stretched out beside her. He was half risen, seemingly frozen in place as he stared past Dean to the monster. 

"We gonna have a problem here?" Dean growled, facing the monster and putting himself squarely in front of his children. To his surprise, the monster didn't rile up at all. Rather it bent low, crouching and leaning to blink up at Dean, submission in its movements. It peered passed him to the kids with a look of open curiosity but no aggression. It didn't look adoringly obsessed like some monsters did but it certainly wasn't aggressive either. 

Emma was looking over at them too, her expression a mix of curiosity and surprise. 

"That's one of your kids," she asked looking at Lucky who could make any truck seem small.

"Best not to think too hard on it," Benny offered and Emma wrinkled her nose. 

"I don't want to think about it at all," she replied. 

Beth woke to the noise and sat up with a yawn. Her blond hair pulled back into a messy braid. When Dean turned to greet her it surprised him how much her could see Emma's features in her and vice versa. 

With a bright happy sound Beth jumped up and ran to him, Dean reaching out automatically and scooping her up. 

"Hello sweetheart," he greeted and Lucky slinked closer, still eyeing the monster but clearly wanting to be part of the reunion. Dean reached out and ran a hand over his scales; rubbing right under his eye where he knew Lucky liked a good scratch best.

"Glad to see you too," he offered, leaning against the larger sibling. 

"Baby?" Beth demanded, making her give-me hands and Dean smirked. He fished the necklace out and Beth took it with wide eyes, turning over the delicate thing with her small fingers. But his girl wasn’t one to be that easily distracted and she looked back at him. 

“Baby?” she asked again and Dean grinned out right then. 

"Not yet, we gotta wait awhile for the new baby," he explained, bouncing her lightly.

He had really missed them; Purgatory was a lot quieter away from them but also a lot less bright. "But, I do have someone special," he added and turned so Beth faced Emma. 

"I brought you a big sister," he explained to the two children, both of them looking to Emma. It surprised Dean how self-conscious she looked standing there. He'd expected a more careless attitude but instead Emma looked unsure but also almost hopeful. Beth peered at her for a long moment and then Lucky stepped forward, nudging Emma's hip with his nose lightly. 

"Hip check him back, it how he says hi I think," Dean offered and Emma did so, placing a cautious hand on the lizard monster's flat head. 

"Uh, hi," she offered him and Lucky seemed focused on her, the same sort of intensity he gave Beth which bode well. Beth watched everything quietly and Dean walked her over to them, letting her see Emma up close. 

"This, little one, is your sister. Now you have a big brother and a big sister, I'm sure they'll both look out for you." Dean had been teasing, but Emma's face melted from uncertainty to something like a soldier accepting a mission. With a serious nod to Dean she glanced at Beth and her face again went gentle. Beth just peered at her curiously. 

“Now take this and figure out how to get it to stick to Lucky,” Dean offered Beth the bracelet and his children huddled together inspecting the new trinkets while Emma watched over them. 

Dean wondered if Emma was kept around other girls, the way she took after Beth immediately. Lucky made her hesitant but she wasn’t outright weary of him, more so with Beth climbing all over him. Nothing dulled the fear of the lizard-like monster like seeing his little sister boss him around, the great beast putty in her hands.

The kids ended up beside the stream, mucking in the water as Beth offered Emma stones to hold. The little girl would wander one way and then back again, her big sister and brother trailing after her.

Dean slumped down a rock, finally resting his sore legs after days of trudging through the woods. Benny slid beside him almost immediately, brimming with curiosity. The monster lingered with Dean but kept watching the children, constantly on guard in a way Dean liked. 

"So," Benny offered, raising a brow at Dean who shrugged in reply. 

"Amazons. Had her before I kicked it," he said with a nod at Emma who was following after Beth like a duckling, both her and Lucky trailing the little girl obediently. 

"And this guy was the size of this cliff but adjusted for... ah in order to get freaky." 

Benny’s brows rose then, looking at the monster and realizing it was the massive one they’d seen passing by.

“When you said you went for the tough ones,” he teased and Dean glared at him as the vampire huffed in amusement.

“I take it he’s coming along?”

“Seems that way,” Dean eyed the monster, watching it watch him. Normally he wouldn’t let some random monster trail after them but there was something about this one. It frustrated Dean that he couldn’t place it exactly but he trusted his instincts. The monster could help them; it was another protector for Dean’s kids so for now he’d go along with it. 

 

The cave they’d been in was situated in a secure relatively quite area and had suited them well but now with Emma, the monster, and a kid on the way Dean knew they would have to pick up and move. They needed somewhere bigger for the growing family.

Living off scavenged bits and pieces of purgatory meant they didn’t really have much to move thankfully. A batch of blankets that Dean had painstakingly stitched together from clothing. It had taken months to pull thread from cloth without breaking it. Eventually Benny had come up with dried sinew from monster’s guts based off some old Native American method. It had been a long time of learning how to get it out and dry it properly, to keep the stink of rot off and then to work it into a tiny string. The first blanket he’d made looked terrible but Beth had curled up snuggly in it and Dean had never been more proud of something he’d made with his own two hands. He missed his car dearly at times but at least he could still build in a sense. There were also weapons fashioned from stone and bones and actual weapons they’d collected from monsters over the years. Flat, long, and thin rocks they used to cook meat over the fire, various bits of nature they’d turned into something useful. Braids of thicker sinew helped them latch it onto Lucky, the monster baring the weight easily and also gaining a touch of armor vie the bundles.

“Which way?” Benny asked and Dean shrugged.

“We came from there originally and I found Emma that way,” he gestured to each direction. “If we head back that way the caves from when I had Lucky would work well, I think I saw them. It was the size of a house in there with natural hot springs.”

“Like a hot bath?” Emma perked up and Dean nodded.

“I avoided it because of the monster but if it was pulled back down the levels already it would be a good spot.”

Dean looked up over at the eye monster peering down at him. “He could probably fight anything that might be there already.”

The monster preened and nodded.

“I take it you’re coming with us?”

It nodded again, watching Dean with all it’s eyes locked on him. It was mildly unnerving but the longer he was around it the less the monster creeped him out. The key factor was that it was strong and at this point it was on their side.

“So we head back,” Dean decided and Benny nodded, clearly not caring and Emma looked hopeful for the luxury of hot water. Beth thought it all fun at this point though Dean expected she would get fussy when they didn’t turn back at dark.

Walking along the dense woods Dean noticed a quiet around their small party. Nothing creaking around or the feeling of eyes on them. Which was strange, something was always watching in purgatory. Even on their trip back after Dean found Emma and the new monster there had been plenty watching them and some trying their luck to attack.

The calm surrounding them felt ominous.

Benny caught his eye and Dean nodded, signaling that he knew something was going on as well. Lucky was watching Beth who was walking along with Emma, her small fingers clutching her sisters carefully. The trio was wrapped up in one another and Dean wanted them together. He kept the front and Benny fell back to the rear. The eye monster took pace with the kids, it’s eyes swing in every direction in a way that made Dean sure it knew something was wrong as well.

By the time the ground trembled Dean had long expected it.

But then the sky opened and comets fell.

That he hadn’t expected.

Massive beasts rose up, twisted shapes with a variety of limbs and heads, their bodies covered in eyes. Dean looked to their own similar monster but he didn’t seem happy to see his kin. The monster crawled with a unexpected speed and threw itself over the kids, sweeping an arm out to grab Dean last second. He crashed into Lucky’s bulk as the impact of something shook the monster hovering over him. 

The eye monster threw off the larger one and twisted to scream at it. Dean winced at the painful sound, a screech steadily rising higher. Emma was gathering a crying Beth close to her and Lucky seemed unaffected, watching the monsters keenly. Benny was down covering is ears and Dean struggled not to let the sound overtake him. The attacker responded in kind however and the others that fell a distance were screaming too.

Dean could feel blood coming from his ears.

Emma stumbled into his side, Lucky pushing her and them curling over them as they knelt in the dirt, trying to protect them from the sound. Dean cast an arm around Emma and Beth pulling them close even though it meant one of his ears was uncovered. Emma’s small hand curled over it, trying to help as the pitch rose again and Dean was certain his brain was going to explode.

“Enough.”

The screaming cut off abruptly and Dean blinked as the ringing in his ears began to die down. Someone was standing between his monster and the other one. Pulling Emma to hold Beth Dean met her eyes and his elder daughter looked every bit an amazon and soldier as she nodded her head seriously, pulling Beth close and ready to die defending her sister she’d only known a few days. Dean crawled from under Lucky’s bulk, the large monster snarling at the confrontation.

“Protect your sisters.” Dean whispered to Lucky, running a hand along his side as Dean pulled his best knife and stepped in front of his kids.

Benny was getting up off the ground, unsure if they were going to bolt or stand their ground but looking to Dean for direction. For a moment Dean was overwhelmed with gratitude to the vampire. Benny owed them nothing but he’d stuck by Dean’s side for years now, never once wavering.

Eyes on the back of his monster swiveled to him, watching Dean approach.

Moving around the monster Dean frowned at the sight of the old woman. She stood before the massive beast, not intimidated in the least as she frowned up at it.

“Letting out the lower levels?” he tried to sound casual but his ears were still throbbing and his center of balance was off because of it. The sheer size to the monster and those coming towards them wasn’t something he could fight either. Even if the one on their side went back to his own size it would still be outnumbered.

“These aren’t mine, they have no place here,” the old woman grumbled and raised a hand to shoo at the monster like a pesky bug.

The attacker, a large red grey monster the loomed over them looked aggravated but didn’t move. The way it twitched suggested to Dean that maybe it couldn’t. He looked back to the old woman with renewed interest.

“Could you keep them here while we go?”

“They’ll follow you. It’s the baby they want,” she cautioned and Dean stepped back, closer to his eye monster who looked ready to defend.

“Why?”

“They’ve always had a thing about Nephilim, can’t stand the thought of them existing.” The old woman was more focused on the frozen monster then Dean himself but he still staggered a touch at the impact of her words. 

Nephilim as in angel and human offspring? Dean knew enough about lore, that’s exactly what a Nephilim was. He looked over to the eye monster who bred him and found it watching him, calm and steady in an all too familiar way.

“…Cas?”

It nodded its head and Dean wanted badly to sit down but with monsters everywhere he couldn’t afford to let himself react. His mind put it together though, that Castiel had spoken of a true form that was massive. It only made sense that he would wear it here in Purgatory. 

“Right. So what do we do?” Dean directed to the woman and with a twist of her hand the forest started, for a lack of a better word, eating the attacker. The ground opened under it and roots pulled at the limbs, digging in where they could to yank it further into the dirt.

Dean stumbled back and Castiel followed him. Benny was already with the kids and they all stayed close together as the angel fought to escape as it was pulled down.

“They aren’t welcomed here, they know better to show up,” the old woman grumbled, turning to Dean and his family without watching the angel continue to lose the struggle to stay above ground. Roots were coiling around its limbs and spilling into its mouth to muffle its screams. The ground was shivering all around them and Dean wondered if the other angels were also being devoured. 

Castiel stood amongst them, watching impassively.

All this time and here was his missing angel. Dean peered up at him and tried to take that in. It felt surreal. But already his mind was accepting it, slotting the new form of Castiel into the place of someone Dean trusted. 

“You were looking for me weren’t you?” He asked, thinking about the monster wondering the forest endlessly. “You’ve been looking for me since we got here?”

Castiel nodded his head solemnly.

“God.”

“I had hoped for a few more pregnancies before you found him,” the old lady mused, eyeing Castiel with a mild expression. “Nephilim are harder to work with than my own children, but we can make due.”

“What the fuck?”

“What’s going on?” Emma piped up, coming from under Lucky’s belly to stand up with Beth in her arms. Benny watched the whole thing with a curious face, steadily staring at the withered face of the lady.

“I’m not a brood mare you know,” Dean hissed. Beth whimpered, her tear streaked face heartbreaking as she twisted from Emma and reached out to Dean urgently. Giving in immediately, he walked over and took her, curling his youngest child into his shoulder.

“You’re unique, the first human to pass through here, the first one to come into my land with the ability to give life.”

“The mother,” Benny breathed, looking pleased to figure it out but not about to drop to his knee and worship her. Thank God.

“The mother?” Emma asked, more curious and Dean felt a sigh in his chest for the lack of self-preservation his kid was showing. This was a mythical mother of all monsters and Emma was looking at her like she was a little dog that wondered into their yard, mostly curious and a little pleased.

“Yes, it’s all very special. Should we move on? Are they gone?” Dean glanced at the ground, a few concave spots were all that was left to show anything had happened. Even the trees remained tall and rooted down.

“They’re gone but I imagine they might be back. I can cast them out but I cannot hide you here, your humanity is like a beacon.”

“Great. Why do they want my kid?”

“They want to kill it, to destroy any suggestion that it existed,” she explained easily and Dean looked up to Castiel who nodded his head in agreement. His features were hard to read but Dean thought he could see apprehension there.

“What do we do?” He finally grimaced, knowing that the mother was their only way to escape them.

“You go back,” she replied immediately and Dean tightened his grip on his daughter. “The rules are different on the mortal realm, you can hide among humans and the Nephilim will be harder to track. They’ll need vessels as well, it limits them.”

Castiel nodded again and Dean hugged Beth tighter.

“I’m not leaving my kids.”

“You don’t have much of a choice. If you stay, they will eventually get to you. I can deflect them but they won’t stop, even now they’re trying to get in again. I can’t sit on this level and let the others run wild just to defend you.”

“I thought I was your baby maker,” Dean snarled back and the woman’s face twisted coldly.

“You are. You will never understand what you’ve given me Dean Winchester. I was cast here, trapped without the ability to give life when that was all I ever wanted. It is the greatest gift anyone could offer and you gave that to me, even unknowing. That’s why I must tolerate your rude manners.” The last part seemed to be said to herself more than Dean.

“Dean’s the first to have children?” Emma asked and the woman nodded her head.

“He’s brought life and every life he bares carries it. Dean’s children can have children in purgatory, it’s a new start.”

“So send them all back?” Benny broke in and everyone turned to him. “We all come back to the same place right? Let them go with Dean and eventually they’ll return here.”

Dean rocked Beth and tried to consider it, tried to think of being back home with his kids, introducing Beth to normal life, to a house and soft bed, to clothing Dean hadn’t hobbled together for her.

Lucky would need room, no idea how big he’d get. Somewhere he could hunt and eat, forest land or something.

Emma could have a real chance at life, not this feral existence that was purgatory.

“Yeah,” Dean croaked, almost overwhelmed with the idea of it. “I want to take them home, let them grow up there.”

The old woman’s face twisted as she scowled at him.

“It would be very kind,” Emma added quickly. “Dean’s children would appreciate it no doubt. Be grateful.”

Dean wasn’t sure if Emma was a part of this weird thing, if she could have kids in purgatory as well. Either way, the mother peered at her considering and Lucky gave a low sound. Dean didn’t know if he understood, but he wanted to help his family clearly.

“A deal maybe,” the mother decided and Dean felt the ground shift under him. He stumbled and the forest around him lurched suddenly. He faltered, clutching Beth in one arm and grabbing his knife with his free hand.

They stood together still but now tall mountains surrounded them, clouds dragging though the tops. The cliffs were steep and impossible to climb. The mountains all met to trap them inside their small circle and they stood in the small flat field. The ground was covered in symbols carved deep. Dried blood was splattered everywhere and bones stabbed into the stone as well. It was an old ground and brimming with magic.

At the dead center were stones raised up, creating a loose circle with a single symbol carved in each stone face. The mother was among them, walking through their shadows and Dean blinked when she was suddenly young. A beautiful woman that looked lethal. It made Dean think of a viper, ready to strike out with deadly intent at any given second.

“I’m not unreasonable you know, I’m not cruel beyond nature.”

“Nature.”

“We all have our instincts, I believe in following them,” she shrugged and then waved her hand to dismiss it.

“I’ll send you all back, vampire and angel included, if you’ll do something for me Dean?”

“Great.” Dean carefully handed Beth to Emma before trailing after the mother, hesitating before he crossed the shadows of the stones. Castiel had followed him but something stopped him. He gave a weary sound as he tried to push against whatever was holding him back, an unseen force.

“It’s not a place for angels,” the mother explained. “It's my place, normally I’m the only one to enter.”

Dean raised a brow and crossed his arms, watching her smile brightly and sit on the edge of a stone alter, long stained red with dried blood.

“I gave you a part of me Dean, when you first arrived I knew this might be my only chance. You reeked of power, the bloodline of the first and all that, your family history is a very curious one. But more so powerful. So I gave you a part of myself.”

“What’s the point?” Dean ground out, he felt exposed in the field and he could feel various things watching him. Maybe it was the symbols on the stones, who the hell knew, but Dean was feeling vulnerable and under scrutiny.

“That’s why I like you, no bullshit. I want you to take that part with you. I can’t sneak it along but you could willingly take it.”

“Why the hell would I do that? I’m a hunter, I won’t let you turn up and slaughter everyone.”

“Dean,” she rolled her eyes. “I don’t care about the mortal realm. I’m happy here with my children, I just want to be able to create again. But I’ve been banned so I want you to be my proxy.”

“Proxy?”

“Just spread the word and what not. Let my children know that I’m here and waiting for them.”

“…and?” He added suspiciously and the mother grinned.

“And when you come back you have to carry fifty children, the sire of my choosing.”

“Fuck you, I can’t choose. It’s just happens.”

“I know!” Her sudden enthusiasm made Dean step back. “I know and I love it Dean, I love that it’s the bigger stronger ones who wins you, who proves he’s worth your time.” Her eyes gave off a red light, glowing within as she grinned manically.

“It’s the truest return to the basic instincts,” she added with a dreamy sigh. “But I see the point.”

“Fifty candidates of my choosing, to prove themselves to you.”

“I don’t know if I can promise that,” Dean hesitated, looking back at Castiel. “I don’t know what will happen while I’m home.”

“Angel’s can’t mate. They can’t bond like humans. Even if you spend the rest of your years with him when you return you’ll still feel the pull. I can send him away and let him in as I please. I’ll even let him in if he wants to follow you in the end. He’ll be purgatory’s first angel to go with my first human. I don’t care who you love Dean, only that you breed with my children.” 

“...What about when I’m back home, you saying no monsters are going to come around and try to knock me up?” 

Again she grinned, pleased rather then annoyed that Dean caught on.

“You can keep hunting if you want, if my children are too weak to survive you they deserve to be sent home. When you come into your time they might try on occasion but any children will be yours to keep and raise. I imagine few will get passed your angel and be able to overpower you to breed.”

Dean snorted at that, because there was no way it would be that easy.

But this was a chance to go home, to escape running for a few decades.

Heaven would never accept his kids clearly so Dean didn’t want it. He didn’t want some place filled with hollow memories anyway. Purgatory was vicious and feral but something about it was almost pure in a twisted way.

“What about this one?” Dean pointed to his flat midsection.

“They came to kill my kid. If we go back home they’ll still be chasing us. But if we escape and the kid grows up will they be able to come here when I do?”

The mother leaned against the stone, tapping her lip as she stared at his stomach like she could see the kid.

“Curiouser and curiouser.”

“You’re human but a part of you is mine, a part of you is me,” she mumbled to herself and Dean risked a glance over to Castiel who paced on the other side of the barrier. Further back Benny and the kids were waiting, Lucky laying down with Emma and Beth climbing on him, Beth giggling as Emma pretended to chase her, distracting her from the danger.

“You’re being a good sport Dean, so I’ll sweeten the deal.”

Turning back to her, Dean watched as she made a show of standing up.

“Dean Winchester,” the mother announced, her voice echoing with others. Her hair whipped around dramatically and the stones hummed around them. Red filled her eyes, glowing from within like a fire existed inside her.

“I claim you and all that is yours as my own. I declare you my son, one of my children. You and all your offspring I make my own. You are mine to cherish and protect and for that you will always return to me, as will any lives you bare, any mates you would have, any that would be yours. Do you accept?” 

The clouds around the mountain were swirling, twisting dark with lightening arching.

Castiel was trying to push passed the barrier and Benny had the kids corralled close, all of them watching.

Dean looked from them to the glowing body of the mother, her skin cracking as red light poured through her, barely held into the human form.

“I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving comments on my other stuff! I do see them but I just haven't had a moment to respond to them all in the last month and half. D: I will get around to it, more so the questions people have asked.
> 
> The ending for this is pretty obvious I think but my muse died out near the end so I just wanted to finish it up. If I ever get a second wind I'll write about them arriving back on earth.


End file.
